Just my way
by egirl88w00
Summary: Let's make this fun" Sakura said as she wiped away the blood that trailed her chin. Sasuke watched as she stood up, her eyes were no longer green, somehow Sakura had the... sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the famous konohagakure that people talk so much about" said a girl that stood outside an enormous campus boarded with a gate of red bricks, white paint and metal bars on the top part.

The campus had a huge building in it. After that campus there was another and another and to what the girl's view could reach, there were five campus in total, three of them had building on them and two were completely building free, all they had were targeting boards and dolls, plants and grass. On the right side of the right spare campus there was a big rock reef that was covered half way by a small forest in the school grounds. The whole school in it's totality measured about three miles wide and four and a half miles long. It occupied about a thirtieth part of the leaf village.

Resumed in few words the school's campus was humongous and elegant.

The buildings where really nice and clean on the outside, what the girl could recognize as a dojo was on the left side of the center building surrounded neatly by about twenty pines, each about three meters apart from each other. Every one of the pines was around the dojo, lining up perfectly in each corner and side, the only part that was pine free was the entrance which had three steps going up to a kind of narrow hall and slide doors.

After looking over the dojo, the girl's view slid to the building that was on the right side of the center building, built really close to the bard built all around the school territory. It was about the size of a normal house and was completely made out of mixture and bricks, it looked almost impenetrable, like steel because of its bold structure. The girl figured that was the weapon gallery because her parents had told her that the school had six buildings, the dormitories, the dojo, the weapon gallery, the all subject class building, the chemistry and science building and the library.

On the further right side was a three floor building, it had a double door entrance, many windows and balconies.

It was painted gray and the color of the windows was black, it looked pretty elegant and a bit shadowy.

About seven yards from the gray building was what looked like the library because of its windows, which were wider than all the other building's windows. It was hard to think it was the dormitories because people that went to high school looked for their privacy so the girl stuck to the idea of the gray and black building being the dormitories the building with the large windows the library.

The girl that stood outside the gates smiled as she stopped thinking about witch building was what and thought about the benefits the library held.

The library had five floors, and five floors could hold mountains of interesting books. So all she had to do was- "That is right miss Haruno" said a lady dressed like maid that was accompanying the girl who was looking at the surroundings. The girl stopped her thinking as the lady besides her answered her previous statement and brought her back to earth and out of her little world.

"Shall I take your suit cases to your room miss Haruno?" now asked the lady looking down at the suit cases she was holding.

The girl stopped looking around and looked back at her maid.

"No thanks, I'll do so, you've helped me a lot today Yuumi, head home to rest" said the girl smiling to the lady and taking the suits from her.

"Thank you Miss Haruno" said the lady smiling back at her mistress's kindness

'Let's see if this school really lives up to its reputation.' Thought the girl dryly as she walked past the school's gates by showing her identification to a guards. She hadn't woke up in a good mood because she hated to wake up early and the first day of school made her cranky because it meant a whole year of getting up early.

She walked to the center building and on her way looked at the science and chemistry class building that she couldn't see from the outside because of the wall that surrounded the school. The short time that she looked at it she thought it looked good because she went inside the center building and couldn't look at it no more.

The inside of the center building was an almost empty type of room connected with many hall ways, it had chairs against the walls and a half circle shaped counter a few feet from the entrance right on the corner.

A lady sitting in a chair behind the counter lifted her gaze from the computer to the girl.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Of course, are you the new girl Haruno Sakura?"

"yes"

"okay, follow me" the lady stood up from the chair and headed down a hall.

A few minutes later they were in front of a crystal and wood door with bold letters on top reading the words PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Here we are" said the lady as she opened the door

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura is here"

A woman with really big bust woke up abruptly from her sleep with drool still fresh in her cheek and yelled out "how many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"I'm so sorr-" started to apologize the lady but was interrupted by the woman with big bust.

"Sakura, you're here!" she said not moving from her place

"Did you already know her Tsunade-sama?" asked the lady dismissing her fear from before

"Of course, I taught her two years in a row from when she was twelve to when she was fourteen; you are excused for barging in. Come closer Sakura, Kin leave" Said the woman sitting back in her chair.

The girl who the woman called Sakura approached the desk and sat down on the chair across the woman's as the lady that attended the counter left.

The woman smiled at the girl. She looked nicer smiling than yelling, that was for sure. She had blond hair in two low ponytails, honey colored eyes, plump nice lips, a pointy nose and a crystal in the middle of her forehead. She was a pretty woman, and would be prettier if she had a nicer attitude. The girl Named Sakura had had her as a teacher some years before and she knew the woman was rough and really strict.

The thought of the woman's teachings sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" asked the woman to the girl

"Somehow" replied the girl with a smile

"Have you had any luck of social improvement in your last schools?" asked the woman not dropping the smile.

The girl looked directly at the woman, smiling a little less.

"no, not really, but at least no more beatings" said the girl

The woman sighted and grabbed a few papers on the left side of her desk and shoved them neatly one after the other "okay then, I'll explain the rules to you, there is a girls and boys dormitory, each are apart of each other, you know, for safety and privacy between the two sexes. In this dormitories each person has their own room." Started the woman. Sakura knew she did so to change subjects and also she made a note to herself saying to thank her later.

The woman continued "The latest that a person can have visits in their room is eight o'clock, you may not have porn and stuff like that in your rooms, no sleep overs, no practice of forbidden jutsu inside or any kind of jutsu that may damage the building, that's why we have a self-storing dojo.

If any of this dormitory rules are broken the person responsible for the broken rule will be grounded and depending on the seriousness of the action there may be suspensions.

No parties by daylight in your rooms, the only parties that may be celebrated are the ones that the whole school makes for you guys to have a little fun, the ones celebrated on weekends or free days on the gym the campus etc., those that are made by students to celebrate other students with my approval and adult supervision are allowed.

While training you cannot create fights to get revenge or something by the stile, your teacher in ninja arts will put each and every one of you who get to break that rule in their place, you will all be separated into your corresponding levels of skills and will be assigned to a more advanced level if you pass whatever he or she assigns you to do, he or she was chosen to be your teacher in ninja skills for a reason so don't question his or her methods.

You have to respect your teachers and every other adult in the school, as well as your class mates.

When going out to competitions being held from other schools you have to respect the teachers and students there too, konohagakure will not tolerate a fight between schools because of one of the students.

If you ditch lessons it's you're problem, we keep you, mark your grades in your historical, and give a notice to you parents or tutors. You will only be wasting your parent's money, but as long as they keep paying the scholarships you will be under our care and we do not control your actions unless you do something bad, so just don't hurt yourself while you ditch classes, bla bla bla, *sight* here take these papers, here is a map of the school's area, the rules, your schedule, and some state issues that the school has to give out for publicity.

Your room is two floors up, girl's dormitory, that means pink area, your room number is 18, here are your keys, enjoy your stay" said the woman giving to Sakura the papers she stacked and four keys.

"thank you Tsunade-sama" Said Sakura standing from her seat and going out the door.

She walked down the hall and took the elevator; as soon as the door opened to the third floor she saw all of the area was blue.

'yup, that leaves the second floor blue' thought Sakura reassuring that the third floor was the girl's floor and the second floor the boy's.

She headed towards the pink side and walked down the hall until she stood in front of a door which had the number eighteen carven in, along with the symbol of the leaf village on top of it, she opened the door with the key to be faced with a small living room equipped with a small crystal table, three sofas and a plasma TV placed on top of a drawer.

She walked through the living room to the kitchen as she rummaged though one of her suitcases and took out a red stuffed dragon. The living room had a horizontal bow shaped hole that showed the kitchen and vise versa. Walking past the living room she entered the kitchen; it had a stove, oven, sink and anything that a kitchen had, each of the things in great shape and of the latest technology.

She kept walking and stepped into a room that had a large bed, a small drawer by the bed, a big drawer that had another plasma TV and more space to put things like a stereo, a DVD and stuff like that. She kept on looking at the room, it also had a desk, a mirror, a closet and a carpet in the middle of the floor.

"The room makes me feel comfortable and this place has a living room and a kitchen too. So the school does live up to its reputation in the quality things but it's night, so I'll write in my diary and then go to sleep in my new bed." said Sakura to the stuffed dragon that she had got out of her suitcase as she decided to go to her new bed and be curious around the place the next day.

"I've arrived at konohagakure high school, Tsunade-sama told me the rules which are pretty much the basic rules that every school has, she was sleeping when I arrived, Shisune wasn't with her, I wonder if Tsunade-sama allowed her to take a vacation or something by the sort. Instead there was a girl around my age in the counter, she had black long hair and black eyes" She started writing on her diary on the dim light of a lamp that was on the drawer and looked at the red dragon she had placed by her from time to time as if it were alive and listening to her.

"The rooms here make you feel like in a normal citizen's home, not a poor citizen at that. I start classes tomorrow, I hope I don't' give the same impression I gave on the last school I attended to, well let's wait and see." Sakura said as she wrote it down, soon after turning off the light and drifting to sleep with the stuffed dragon in her arms.

The sun was rising and the alarm clock turned on "good morning Konoha! Nice hour to start a sunny day, so get out of the sheets and-" Sakura reached out to turn the alarm clock off, rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope I don't ruin it." With this in her mind and spoken out loud she got up and pulled the window curtains to let the sun ray's light come in, she took the uniform she had hung inside the closet that last night Tsunade had sent to her with the lady from the counter she met and put it on, had a small breakfast, brushed her teeth, carried some books and pens with her along with the number of the locker she was getting and it's combination and walked to the entrance door.

She headed out the door, locked it and went down the hallway. Once in the elevator she took out a map of the school Tsunade had gave her and studied it.

A few minutes passed and the elevator stopped in the second floor, she stepped out of the elevator and dazed off staring at the map, not worried that if she didn't take the view off it she might bump into someone sense she had put her alarm clock half an hour earlier to wonder around the school and get to know it, but she wasn't all correct.

Her slim body was pushed back by a bigger one and met the ground "ouch" she said to herself as she fell to the floor straight on her butt "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" she said rubbing her butt.

"Watch where you're going" came out a cold, hardened, silky and masculine voice

"Huh? Excuse me?" she said inspecting her fallen things making shure they weren't too close so she would step on them when she stood up. She finished inspecting and there was still no response from the boy who had made her fall.

"I was expecting to have a nicer response sense you had part of the fault too" said Sakura looking up to the voice's proprietor.

He had raven hair that was down in the side of his face and split half way at the top, letting his bangs brush his thin but long face and on the back of his head she saw some spikes of hair standing out. His eyes were charcoal black and from where she was looking they looked dark, deep and mysterious, she couldn't imagine how they would look if she looked them straight in the center and standing up to his eye level (standing on a stool or something because he was like five inches taller than her). His forehead was normal sized; his nose was not big but was not small ether. His lips were mostly thin with a plump touch and his eyebrows were naturally perfect. His body looked ripped but not too buffed, he had a wide back and a slim muscular abdomen and she could tell that because he seemed to be heated up in the early morning or had just woken up and decided to stroll around with his under shirt and the school's uniform boy pants as he held the school's t-shirt and sweater in his hand. She had to admit he had nice features, but judging by his rude words, he was a jerk.

"No I didn't you were looking at a paper and didn't concentrate on walking without running into someone so it wasn't my fault" he said completely relaxed and still cold voiced.

"Yes it was, you saw that I was looking at the paper yet you didn't stop so it was your fault too"

"Whatever" he responded showing a monotone expression and afterwards turned around.

"You could at least help me up" said Sakura still sitting in the floor.

"You have hands, use them" he said tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Arrogant jerk" he stopped at his tracks and turned around.

"what did you just say?" he asked as his expression had a little bit of anger in it.

"Are you deaf? I said you're an arrogant jerk" said Sakura standing up.

"take that back" he said furrowing his brows 'what the hell is wrong with this girl, she just met me and she's calling me a jerk, but I…' he thought as his anger weighted down.

"I don't see why I should, because you are an arrogant jerk, and you cannot deny it because it's TRUE" she said getting up, he furrowed his brows once again as his frown became bigger but then became normal again

"You're not even worth it" he said simply turning around again.

"Keep dreaming bastard" she hissed clutching her knuckles.

"don't worry, I will" he said with sarcasm as he kept on walking 'feh stupid girl' he thought before changing his thoughts to other things like 'that stupid dobe is going to get it if he doesn't pay me'.

she glared at his retreating back but then turned around with a huff 'I know I'm going to see him in some of my classes sense there are few people at this school, yet I hope not many, so I'll just try to ignore? No get along with him' she thought to herself as she calmed down.

A while after she soon found her locker which was the second one away from the corner

'just what I needed, the second locker, too close to the corner, yet not close enough to see if anyone is coming, now I'll have to stick my head out to make sure I don't bump into someone.

Well, as long as it's not some jerk like the guy that I bumped into I'll live with it.' She thought smiling and leaving the thought aside.

About ten minutes later people started to walk through the halls and soon after, classes began. Sakura entered room 16, biology. Biology is a nice start. People started to come in and chat among each other once seated and some half way to their seats. Sakura smiled to herself 'It really is a nice school with a nice atmosphere I really do hope I don't ruin it' she thought taking in the air that came from the outside.

"good morning" came a voice

Everyone took their seats as a man with spiky hair entered the room

"now, before I take attendance I'll say there's a new student, meet Haruno Sakura" said the man.

Everyone turned to see her , they already knew she was new sense they hadn't seen her before and she stood out because she had pink silky long hair, green shiny emerald eyes, a little bit wide forehead, small nose, plump, soft, pink lips and a fragile, curvy and delicate body. But still they turned to look at her because they wanted to take a closer look.

Sakura noticed some guys were drooling, she fake-smiled as she sweat dropped 'It seems I got myself a new fan club already' she thought.

"now that you know who she is be nice, and now to take attendance, Aburame Shino," started off the teacher

"here" said a mysterious boy who had his face covered by a scarf at the bottom and had sun glasses on.

"Hyuga Hinata," he said looking up from his list

"p-present" stuttered a pretty looking girl with long purplish black hair, thin lips, small nose, timid look and lavender eyes, she had a body with a little more curves than usual and with a set of straight bangs completely covering her forehead.

"Hyuga Neji,"

"here" answered a boy with, long brown hair?, lavender eyes like Hinata's, serious look, average sized nose and forehead, built up body and that seemed to be quite a bit tall.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"hn" said the guy who Sakura stumbled upon in the morning.

The teacher continued the list, which didn't take long sense there were about 17 students in the classroom even do there would normally be less because the school's scholarship was not cheap.

"open your books in page 72, answer the questions and when you're done come to check it, this questions are the review of what we have seen, Sakura, have you seen this?" asked the teacher looking at the said girl.

Sakura read some of the questions and said "don't worry about it, Asuma sensei, right?" she said pausing to remember the name of the teacher that was going to teach her science the whole year

Asuma nodded and sat on his desk

Sakura looked down at the questions and read through them again 'Now let's see, who's the father of pathology? Umm… Hanman. What in the stomach dissolves sugar? …lipids'

She continued answering the questions and then looked up front to see the guy she saw in the morning standing by the desk as Asuma checked his answers.

'WOW! I think I really might fit in after all.' she stood up to line up behind him and then a boy with white eyes and brown long hair lined up behind her 'JOY JOY! I finally fit in, or at least in the study parts but something is something' Sasuke headed for his seat and Sakura was next.

Asuma raised a brow at Sakura "done already?"

"yes" she answered

"checked everything twice?" he asked still doubting her

" yeah" she said moving her head this time

"okay now let's see" Asuma checked the notebook as Sakura was singing inside.

"well Sakura, read the text from page 73 to 78 and do the activity in page 85 for homework" said the teacher with a satisfied look in his rough face.

"hai" she said before sitting down and doing so.

once finished she sat quietly in her seat staring into nothing for about half an hour until she heard a whine.

"I don't understand" a blond kid with spiked up hair, sky blue eyes, handsome yet childish look and three scar marks on each of his cheeks complained. His body was ripped, but she couldn't say how much because he had only three buttons of his t-shirt were undone. He was crouched over his book with his fingers between his messy hair and a worried and pressured look on his face.

"whining won't help Naruto" responded a boy that had a spiky ponytail sticking up from his combed head, black lazy narrowed eyes, thin and slightly muscled figure, thin eyebrows and thin lips. He was against the chair with his arms folded behind his back and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

Sakura was staring at them when the blond kid turned to her "hey you finished up already, do you think you could help me? Because my so called friend here is too lazy to explain to me" he said poking one of his companion's rib. In response getting a "troublesome blonde" from the guy.

"uh…sure" said Sakura looking from the blond guy to the black haired one.

"yay!, now what's pathology?"

Sakura sweat dropped and almost fell out of her seat

'this kid doesn't even know what's pathology, I wonder how he passed ninth grade' thought her inner self. Sakura had an inner self, result of how she had been made less when she was a child. (I will talk about that later)

'drop it, he probably has his reasons' she reasoned out with her inner trying not to be rude.

'I can't imagine any other than memory loss or extreme stupidity' said her inner laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly to her inner and then turned back to the blonde

"well pathology is a-"

"Now that everyone is finished… well almost," said the sensei eyeing Naruto, who in return put on a sheepish smile on.

"we will talk about the structure that's in the walls of the intestine"

RIIIINNGGG

Asuma was interrupted by the bell "well, we will continue next class, you may leave" he said taking out a cigarette from his pocket shirt.

the next class she had was geography, it was a bit boring but the hour went by quickly making it bearable, then history which she really dreaded, next was something she liked more, swimming. She took her swimming equipment with the swimming suit Tsunade had gave her and a small back pack along with the map and headed to her swimming class.

Once she found the pool she headed towards the girl's locker room. When she went in she received awkward stares from some girls who she had seen in her last lessons and soon after whispers fallowed those stares. Sakura just looked at her feet as she walked to one of the lockers and started to change. She was being looked at by every single girl except for a group of girls at the corner.

Every girl turned from what they were doing to look at the girl who had entered, either those that had seen her at their classes told other girls who hadn't or they just kept staring.

"Look, that's the girl that I saw in history that looked really bored, but the teacher asked about something we hadn't seen and she answered it as if it were nothing" said a brown haired girl.

"well in geography the teacher divided us into two teams to make a contest of who got the most points for answering questions correctly and she answered about six questions our of each ten" said a blond

"That's nothing because w-" started to say another one but was interrupted by some girl.

"girls, girls, relax she's just a nerd, nothing to worry about, now go back to what you were doing and forget about her" said the girl eyeing the pink haired girl.

"but Kara-"

"no buts Shira"

"fine but remember I said so" protested the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

'Well some people will probably not like me but it does always happen' She thought as she got out of the locker room and sat down on the bench waiting for the class to begin

"HEY!" Called the blond she had seen in biology class

"you're Sakura, right?"

"yeah, and you?"

"I'm Naruto, and you didn't finish telling me what was path-… something like that"

"don't bother her or you'll get yourself a new enemy" Said a boy who had triangles in his cheeks

"no one asked you Kiba" growled Naruto

"Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Sakura"

"HEY I'M TALKING HERE!!!"

"Keep quiet, my patience is running short"

"no, I was here first and I have every right to keep talking to Sakura-chan"

" face it, no one cares what you say"

the two kept arguing as Sakura just stood there watching.

A hand touched her shoulder, she turned around to face two girls, one with chocolate hair made up in two buns and the other one with black-purple hair "hi there, I'm sorry if I interrupt something important"

Sakura turned her head towards the boys who were still arguing and smiled turning back to her "don't worry, you're not"

"well we were in the locker rooms and we kind of noticed everyone was starring at you, so we came here to say don't worry"

"Uh, thanks"

"don't let the stares bother you, they're just jealous"

"okay, my name's Sakura by the way"

"nice to meet you Sakura, she's Hinata and I'm Ten Ten"

"okay everybody listen up, we're going to make races between each level of swimmers to determine who is going to the competition at the rain, beginners go to the pool on the right, middle class go to the middle pool and the good swimmers go to the pool on the left."

Everybody headed to their place as Sakura headed to the teacher

"Anko sensei, shall I go to the good swimmers?"

"You're Sakura Haruno, if your school historical in swimming is right then you may do so" Sakura went in the pool and noticed that Sasuke was there. But didn't pay that much attention to the fact, there was also Naruto, Kiba, a boy with red hair and the white eyed boy from science class.

She also noticed that there were only six people in high level including her, eight in middle and seven in beginners

"well then let's get started"

in the beginners, the winner of all the races was a Boy named Shion, in the middle it was a girl named Kara, and in the high level it was Sasuke.

Sakura was amazed with his speed, he did all four turns in one minute with twenty seconds.

Thinking on that she went out of the water, as everyone else did to wait for anko sensei's instructions, but as she did she felt a stare on her. She turned her eyes barengly so that she could see who was staring so heavily at her. On the next four meters, against the wall were leaning Naruto and the rest of the group that were on high leveled swimmers, and the one staring at her was Sasuke, he looked kind of angry, yet he was like trying to remember, if not already was he remembering something.

Sakura headed to the benches where Tenten and Hinata were sitting. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"hey, how come Sasuke was staring strangely at you?"

'they noticed' "well, maybe because we used to know each other"

"huh? Are you serious? From where?"

"well I don't know if I should- we ued to know each other didn't we?"

"yeah, in second grade, but you changed school, so we didn't get to see you again"

"I remember now, you were ppart of the group of girls that actually were triying to be nice with me"

"yes those were us two, a-along with a girl named Ino and a-another named T-temary" said the girl with blach hair, she seemed pretty shy, and also talked shy. Sakura smiled

"well then Sakura, let's make a deal, let's be friends and not betray each other" said the rown haired girl, Tenten

"uh… sure"

"you can tell us later, when you trust us more okay?"

"hai"

It was finally lunch break and everyone was sitting in the table or outside, Sasuke was sitting in a tree branch eating his lunch as the white eyed boy and Naruto aproached and jumped up with him

"Hey teme, are you mad"

"why should I be mad?"

"don't play innocent, you know what I mean"

"no, I have no idea"

"about the new girl" said the white eyed boy

"yeah, aren't you mad because she almost beat you in swimming today and was as fast as you in science?"

"what, the pink head?"

"yeah"

"no"

"why?"

"because I'm still better than her"

"Hey, she tensed up a bit in science class when she heard you're voice, do you know why?"

"Probably because of what happened in the morning, she bumped into me, I didn't help her up, and a little discussion started"

"WHAT!!?? You already knew her and you didn't present me to her?"

"why would I have?"

"oh I don't know, maybe because she's pretty, smart and is better than you"

"feh, she's not pretty or better than me"

"yeah she is, I bet that she might even be prettier than Kara!"

"The things the chemistry teacher thought us today must have affected you dove"

"lie all you want teme, I know what I see, ask Neji, I bet he thinks the same too"

Sasuke turned to Neji

"for once Naruto's right"

"maybe to you guys but not to me" he turned towards them or rader he

"where's Naruto?" Neji pointed towards. Naruto pulling Sakura behind.

Sasuke raised a brow (stupid dove what is he trying to prove?)

Naruto jumped up the branch with Sakura behind, he put her in front of Sasuke

"see teme, see?"

"okay, I get it dove now go eat vitamin D" he said pushing Naruto of the branch, he fell to the ground with his mouth open so dirt entered his mouth Sakura blinked at Sasuke then turned to look at Naruto

"Hey" she turned around to be met by white eyes

"what school did you come from?"

"from the grass school"

"no way, they aren't very advanced in what comes to studies"

"Yeah" she said looking down with a little sadness in her face.

Neji furrowed his brows 'this girl…'

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR TEME!?"

"To see if you can fly, why do you think dove!?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking, coming from someone like you It could have been because when we went to kinder I broke your red crayon!"

"well then think harder"

"you know I'm no nerd like you"

"you don't have to tell me that, there is more chances of a rock knowing a square root than you"

"you're just saying that because you think you know it all"

"at least I know something else than how to pick my nose" Naruto started jumping on the branch

"stupid teme I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" he repeated over and over as he kept on jumpeing on the branch like a little kid

"Naruto you better stop unless you wan-" there was a creaking sound as Naruto stopped

"O,O" they were down in the floor, Sakura was on top of Neji, Sasuke on top of Sakura and Naruto on top of Sasuke

"dove get off" he said coldly, once Naruto got of, Sasuke stood up, then Sakura and Neji.

RRIIIINNGG

Sasuke started walking off and so did Neji .

"well, thanks for coming with me, bye Sakura-chan"

"uh okay"

&&&&&&&&&&

Four weeks had passed sense Sakura had come to Konoha and she was going though it quite okay with Ten Ten and Hinata supporting her through every girl's eyes of hatred towards her

"I have a surprise for all of you" said a man with all his face covered, except for his eye, some students practically jumped up and down as others groaned

"surprise test" at that the students that were happy dropped their smiles and frowned

"you will take out a paper from this bag and fight with that person, if you're the winner of all the combat of all your level you may head on to fight with the people on the next level, until you loose, hear my words, it doesn't matter if you reach jouning, I'll decide where you stay according to your effort, we will begin with the genin."

Sakura looked at them, they were three nerd boys and a weak looking female

"Sakura, you included"

"I' not a genin Kakashi sensei, and my school historial proves it"

"I know what your school historial says, but I will not put you on anbu level until you prove yourself worthy" Sakura frowned, but obeyed and placed herself by one of the nerds

"come get a paper Saichi"

"hay"

"it says Kohaku, Kakashi sensei"

"then let the battle begin" the boy named Kohaku looked a bit tougher than the one named Saichi, Saichi throwed a weak punch in mid air sense Kohaku fell backwards because his foot met a rock, Sakura sweat dropped.

He stood up taking out a kunai and tried to slash Saichi. who started to sweat, then Kohaku cornered him up against a tree, Saichi covered his face with the cap he was wearing with his hands and started to yell

"you win, you win just please don't hurt me!"

'shies, this guys are really pathetic, I'll have to agree with you on that one' thought Sakura

"okay, now Kohaku take out a paper" Kohaku did as he was said

"it says Tsubaky"

"then start"

the girl hit Kohaku in his chest quickly with a clone as he waited for her to charge and he fell to the floor unconscious

"that was quick" said Tenten, and Hinata nodded

"Tsubaky, take out a paper"

"Sakura" both girls placed themselves in the fields

"go" Tsubaky launched at Sakura attacking poorly, Sakura dodged them with ease, almost yawning, but then she gave out a kick and in a second the girl's nose was bleeding, she put her hands in her nose than looked at Sakura

'oh no, what was I thinking, hitting a genin in the nose'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"leave it , that's what happens in battle" Sakura looked down to the ground 'how are my supposed to be liked when I make girls nose bleed?'

"fight" Sakura placed herself in front of the other boy

'I would be best if i do this quick and without blood'

she jumped in front of him and pressed his neck, he fell and the battle (if you can call it a battle) was over.

"All right, come here and take a paper"

"It says Hinata"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ninja skills**

The girls placed themselves in front of each other, both pretty afraid of hurting the other

"Begin" said Kakashi without much emotion

'Maybe she's not as helpless as I thought' thought the teacher staring at the girls with hir one visible eye

Hinata started to run towards Sakura as Sakura stood there biting her lip.

Kakashi noticed and said "if you don't want to fight it's all right Sakura, I'll just put you in genin the rest of the year"

Sakura stopped biting her lip and as Hinata approached she murmured "forgive me" she took Hinata's hand and twisted it, slightly, careful not to do too much damage, but enough to make her arm numb.

Hinata screamed in pain, Neji started to run to the battle but Sasuke held him back

"Let go Uchiha" he said ragin beacause of his cousin

Sasuke denied moving his head from left to right slowly "It's a one on one battle, you can't interfere"

Neji calmed slowly, counting to ten in his mind as Sasuke let go of his arm.

Sakura kept her hand in place, lifted Hinata up in the air and took her to the ground, she took out a kunai and placed it by Hinata's throat, trying to end thing quickly

"The battle is over, come for another paper"

"Shikamaru" read outloud Sakura as her view didn't part from the paper

The boy who Naruto had been talking to in science class stood in front of her, hands tucked in his pockets, a very lazy look placed in his eyes, along with a very lazy stand, with one knee folded and most of his weight on the knee that wasn't folded

"What a drag" said the boy as he stared at the clouds

"Start" said Kakashi

Shikamaru stayed still so Sakura decided to attack first,

She started running towards him as he made hand signs, she narrowed her eyes feeling her body starting to get numb and then she couldn't move at all

"Meet my shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru said quickli putting aside all his laziness in less then two seconds

He started to move backwards until Sakura's back was against the weapon gallery on the east side of the campus, then he started to move like he was the one against a wall, trying to kill himself and hitting his back hard, Sakura did the same, except she WAS against a wall, and he wasn't

Shikamaru did this continuously; Sakura closed her eyes and furrowed her brows as if to make it not hurt too much

'This should make her go out of the battle, or at least make her weaker' thought Shikamaru as he continued

After three minutes he spoke up "give up?"

Sakura smirked as blood trailed her lips and neck "this shadow possession jutsu only lasts a short time and you should start weakening sooner or later, the jutsu lasts depending on how strong the user is, so it will go away soon enough and takes quite a while for you to be able to do it again"

"How do you know that? My jutsu starts to weaken after no less than four minutes"

"Well I suppose it's because I read it in a book" said Sakura putting her hand below her with a tinking emotion

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and thought 'eather this gilr is too inocent or loves to mock people, but i go for the first option', but as he did so, Sakura started to move a little

'What, that's impossible; my jutsu can only be broken when five minutes have passed; only Sasuke, Gaara or Neji could break it before' though lastly Shikamaru before Sakura released herself from the justu completly

"Now we can fight" spoke up Sakura standing free

Shikamaru started to run towards Sakura as he took out a kunai, she also took out a kunai, and stood there ready for the impact

They blocked each other's attacks as Sakura cornered Shikamaru up against the fence of the school

She tried to stab him but he got away, bending down and escaping under Sakura's left arm

His weapon pouch tangled in the fence and was ripped out as he got away

Sakura looked at the pouch for a second or two before she turned to look at Shikamaru with a warm smile "you're a pretty smart guy, maybe we could become friends"

Sakura turned the kunai in her hand as she cut of her pouch

"But after the battle is finished she said jumping up and moving constantly as she attacked him

She had speed all right

Shikamaru wasn't able to block nine hits

After Sakura jumped up in the air with a vowel to be there for a while Shikamaru laid at the floor, bleeding from his leg, arm, stomach and mouth, he had horrible bruises around the bleeding area and other bruises that were black and bleed

He was wiping away the blood as he didn't notice that Sakura was behind him and she hit his head, as a result he lay on the pretty hurt

"Take him to the nurse" ordered Kakashi to a few boys

"Sakura you can go to the nurse"

"Don't worry I've got it" she said as she started to heal herself

'well she's got pretty clear the rule of attacking like you were to kill, even if it means to do so with a shy innocent girl' thought Kakashi starting to think about leaving her at a higher level than genin

Sakura joined the rest of the group and headed towards Hinata, taking her hands of herself and placing them on Hinata's right arm, which is the one that she twisted.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, t-thanks"

"I really didn't mean to, I mean that it wasn't my intention to harm you, you probably don't like me now"

"n-no, if I were m-menaced to be left on genin the rest o-of the year I would've done t-the same"

"Thanks"

"Yup, Hinata here bares no grudges against anyone, well except for some-"

"Y-yeah, I think s-she gets the p-point"

Sakura smiled 'she stutters so cutely, I think'

"Naruto come and pick a paper"

"Kiba"

The winner was Naruto but only by a hair, (does anyone recall that episode in the chunin exam preliminaries were Naruto goes against Kiba and Naruto kind of … releases his stomach from all pain?)

Kakashi did the remaining battles without calling Sakura

"Kakashi sensei"

"Mm?"

"Are my not going to fight anymore"

"No, but put attention to the next battle"

"Okay"

"Neji, Sasuke both of you to the center, I want to see how you're going, time limit a minute"

"HN"

"…."

"Start"

Both boys talked to each other before moving, with strange, not to mention arrogant commentaries

"So ready to get your but kicked Uchiha?"

"Don't kid yourself Hyuga, the one that's getting his but kicked here is you"

"Not with my new strategy I won't"

"Bla bla bla, the guy figures out a new way to play ninja and suddenly is looking for a soap box to stand up and preach to the world, he, let's see this new strategy of yours, likely to fail of course"

'For such a quiet guy, he sure talks big' thought Sakura as she watched and listened to their pout

"I think the only thing that has increased in you is not power, but a big mouth"

"We'll see about that" said Sasuke and as soon as he finished his sentence he appeared behind Neji in a flash, let's say 0.23 of a second.

Neji turned around blocking a hit on his back both went to opposite directions by the impact, both had put full strength to the blocking and the hitting.

Sasuke did some signs and did a fire style, Neji got out of the way to be met by hits and kicks.

Both started to fight tiejutsu style and Neji with a peculiar way, where he always blocked with his wrists and little amounts of chakra went out of his palms as he hit.

'the Hyuga style, firs time I see it, it looks so elegant and I bet it really is damaging because of the chakra that lets out it's user, Sasuke is in disadvantage on tiejutsu, not only because of the damage, but because of the defense too, the Hyuga clan has a 350, I think, degree view, it really is hard to penetrate their defense) thought again Sakura watching how Sasuke didn't block, but only escaped.

Yet she wasn't right at all. Sasuke took out of Neji's reach, and pulled out of no were an incredible speed, he turned and ran around Neji, going out of the circle he was running in from time to time and hitting him, he was actually making it, one out of every five hit, than one out of three and then, nothing, Neji made a chakra circle around himself, a huge chakra circle. And Sasuke went flying out pretty far.

He stood up, and headed towards Neji slowly

"Why so fast Uchiha, aren't you getting tired?"

"Sure Neji"

Neji widened his eyes; he was hit on the back by kunai. He returned around instantly at the pain and threw a kunai at the point where the weapons came from. A cloud of smoke appeared and now his byakugan was activated.

"Uchiha"

"Yeah? Hyuga"

"I've got a little present for you"

"Really, I wonder what it is"

"Don't wonder any longer, here it is"

A huge mass of ice covered the whole campus, only turning into a bunch of cones, sharp cones

"That all?"

"Maybe"

The sharp cones of ice started to move towards Sasuke, it was a rain of ice, lots of cones were all around, they occupied about half the campus.

"these cones are compremed, about four pounds of snow are on each and every one of these ten times three centimeters crystals, so deal with them Uchiha"

Sasuke stood on a defensive stand, his face showed no emotion, while Neji's was looking satisfied. The crystals took speed and attacked all at once. Sasuke dodged every one of then with that amazing speed of his, yet it seemed like it wasn't enough, blood was spilled on the ground, some of them did hit, no matter how fast he moved. He made quick hand signs as he moved and the crystals pierced his skin. A fire stile started melting the attacking cones, but he had to maintain it that way if he wanted them not to hit, so he next took out a kunai and blocked some of them approaching Neji fast.

But at the point where he and Neji were about to clash again, time was out.

"Battle over, stop you two"

Both of them protested, with a "tch" and with a "stupid time" retort, but none the less stopped.

Sasuke turned around, stuffed his hands on his pockets and walked towards the group while Neji melted away the crystals, deactivated his byakugan and walked towards Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&

THE NEXT DAY

It was lunch break and a few teachers were eating together, some were out and other were attending student problems

"Tsunade-sama, I want to ask you permission to test the new girl, Sakura, on ninja skills"

"Oh, is that so" said Tsunade as she took up her coffee blew on it and drank

"How come Kakashi?" asked guy "that girl is pretty youthful, that is fairly obvious to those who get to see her skill"

"Yes, but I want to test the level that she's at"

Tsunade put down her cup and looked at Kakashi "who do you want to test her with?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and said "Uchiha Sasuke"

Tsunade almost spited out the newly placed coffee in her mouth "what, are you not taking things too far Kakashi?"

"With all your respect Tsunade-sama, that's something you should know, after all she0s your student and has been for the past years

Tsunade bit the nail of her thumb (recall that?), sighted and then said "make sure both of them get to the nurse's office after the battle

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two week after the day that Sakura fought against Hinata and Shikamaru, Hinata had recovered quickly and Shikamaru held no grudge against her, and it had also been two weeks that Sakura passed to see Ino again for the first time in six years, because she was in Canada visiting her grandparents, and on the way to Japan had a few flying problems.

It was on cooking class. Ino approached Sakura as they made dough for pancakes.

"Forehead!"

"Ino!"

"Hey girl, it's been forever"

"Really, I thought it only had been six years"

"You haven't changed! I've missed you, how have you been?"

"Just fine and you?"

"I'm ok, hey I want you to meet my new friends, maybe you have seen them already, and their names are Tenten and Hinata, brown hair, bro-"

"You know them! Than I can trust them more now"

"Hey that's nice" said Ino as she finished mixing her dough

"Hey isn't that too much sugar?"

"I know what I'm doing"

Half an hour later the pancakes were finished and the decorating part was coming up

"Hey may I taste yours?" asked Sakura as she finished taking out the decorating stuff like chocolate chips, artificial colorants, creams and thing like that

"Sure "said Ino picking up one of Sakura's pancakes

"Ino, I told you added too much sugar"

"Nope, because… they're going to be filled!" she said happily as she did a hole on the pancake and put whipped cream inside the hole

"Let's meet at recess time with the girls so we can eat our masterpieces"

"Okay, by the big oak?"

"Sounds good"

At recess Temary, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino got under the big Oak in the south campus and ate the pancakes.

"Wow these are delicious; did you guys really make them?"

"Of course we did."

"By the way Sakura, how have you been doing sense you haven't seen Ino and I from back when we were little?"

"Oh just fine Temary, and you?"

"I'm working on it"

"Do you still beat boys up Temary?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Temary with an evil smile

"Beat them, she scares the day light out of the poor guys, especially if they want to relate themselves with any of us, remember when Naruto asked Hinata out, he almost runned out of the place"

"So Hinata and Naruto are dating?"

"Yup, aren't they a nice couple?"

"They sure are"

"Hey Sakura can we see your schedule?"

"Sure, here it is" Sakura took out her schedule and gave it to Tenten

"You have ninja skills with me after lunch break"

"I do?"

"Yup, let's go and change"

"But it's not time yet"

"I know"

"Tenten loves ninja skills because of the weapon part"

"Yeah, I do, see ya guys" said Tenten as he pulled Sakura towards the building

ONCE IN THE LOCKER ROOMS

"Do you like ninja skills?"

"Yeah"

"Last time you really proved yourself strong, to beat Shikamaru, wow"

Sakura smiled, Tenten was quite enthusiastic with the subject.

After a bit of talking class started, and Kakashi gave instructions

"Alright, everyone spar, one on one, Sasuke and Sakura come here."

Sasuke approached Kakashi, and so did Sakura

"I want you to fight each other"

Both students were a bit surprised.

"H-how come? he's anbu, you said that-"

"I did, but now I see you are higher than genin, and I want to test you with him"

"Uh… okay I guess"

Kakashi nodded "you may both use all your abilities, even your demon Sasuke"

'Demon, what demon?' Thought Sakura gulping

"Begin"

They stood there looking at each other straight in the eyes

Sakura couldn't stand it, he held coldness, loneliness and suffering in them, she turned away

Sasuke saw almost the same in her eyes, but convinced himself he had imagined it

'Why did you put me with her Kakashi?' He thought as he gave the masked man a glare

He in return closed his only visible eye with an obvious smile

Sasuke then took out a kunai and ran towards her

Sakura threw some shuriken, he dodged them jumping in the air and landing on her, taking her to the ground

She puffed away as Sasuke looked around

The ground broke as she hit it with her fist

He jumped towards her as she took out a kunai of the pouch Kakashi had given to her; sense hers was not usable for the moment

They blocked and moved around as they cut each other from time to time, after a short time they pulled apart, Sasuke with a cut in his left cheek, right elbow and chest

Sakura with a cut in her elbow, left leg, right shoulder and four small cuts all around her torso

She was panting a title as Sasuke was pretty calm

The tip of her fingers started to glow as a bow started to take shape fast, than an arrow

She shot it at him, he dodged it

The arrow hit the ground creating a loud explosion of what seemed to be chakra and something else that sounded like a big bird crying out

She threw many others at light speed

Sasuke activated his sharingan to be able to dodge them

If one of those arrows hit him he was done for.

&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone else was sparing, but some started to stop because of the battle between Sakura and Sasuke, they were curious, so they just started to watch.

Neji activated his byakugan to see what the arrows were made of, he deactivated it shortly after with a surprised face

"What are they made of Neji?"

"They're made of chakra and…."

"And what?"

"Spiritual power"

"But isn't spiritual power that thing the high priests have instead of chakra?" Neji nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura un made the bow seeing she wasn't getting anywhere

Sasuke headed to her right away starting to attack

She attacked back fiercely but Sasuke had advantage sense he had his sharingan

He hit her in the stomach

She backed away as she coughed out blood and raised her head up with her eyes shaded by her hair

"Let's make this fun" she said whipping away the blood

Sasuke watched as she looked up with the same red eyes he had

His mouth dropper a bit at the sight

Murmurs were heard as Kakashi blinked with his only visible eye as wide as a platter

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he spoke "You're a Haruno, right?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you have the sharingan?"

"Long story" she said attacking

They stopped each other's fists from hitting each other, head side by side

"then make it short"

"Is the word please written in your dictionary?"

"No, now tell me how come you have the sharingan"

He jumped in front of her trying to stab her with a kunai as she blocked with a barrier made out of the same materials as the bow and arrows

"Many decades ago my grandmother fell in love with a member of one of the wealthiest families in Konoha"

she backed away missing the slit by a bit and threw him some shuriken as she did so, a clone grabbed him from behind, holding him still along with another two who appeared right after the first one sense he was a lot stronger than she was

She quickly made another bow and arrow and shot him

He hit the clones making them poof away as he started running

Sakura shot many arrows as he dashed across the field getting closer to her each time, finally jumping on top of her bringing her to the ground, his legs on each side of her hip, feces merely four inches away and hands grasping her delicate wrists

He tightened his wrap on her wrists in sign to continue talking to him

"it was forbidden love do, because in those times our family was really poor, they escaped to the grass country in search of making a family without your family members on their shoulders, my great great grandmother's lover made a forbidden jutsu in order for the Haruno family to continue its normal life without becoming one of them, an Uchiha."

She pushed him off making a barrier, stood up quickly and hit him on the cheek, he right away appeared behind her, kicked her up and he went under her

'I can't be hit with this jutsu or I'll weaken too much' she grabbed the side of his shirt and pulled him down to the ground along with her, both landing abruptly

Shortly after, they stood up and resumed their fighting

Sasuke backed away growling letting his feelings overwhelm him he said "I'll finish this of" he just couldn't stand the thought that some other clan would have his precious family trademark, even if she hadn't told him why she had it even if it was sealed off, he was to angry to want to listen to it now.

He took off his shirt

Girls started to drool and daze into a stare (the same they did in swimming class).

marks started to spread through his body, his skin became grey, his eyes became black with red and wings that looked like hands started to go out his back (I'm not adding the long hair part, in my story his hair doesn't grow because I don't like how he looks that way)

'I guess this is the demon Kakashi sensei referred to'

He attacked her in incredible speed; she was really weak now and could barrenly match his speed

He hit her numerous times, those hits had way too much power, and judging from the size of her wounds and her tiered face she could fall in defeat any second

The ground underneath started to spark with black bolts

It surrounded her in a giant orb that was getting smaller in order to crush her

She made a barrier and screamed in pain as she forced her body to make it bigger

She succeeded but as soon as she was back on ground she fainted

"Sasuke take her to the nurse"

He reverted the color and then the marks; he put on his shirt, turned to pick up Sakura and headed to the nurse, not before glaring at the masked man with a killer look.

"Well then, let us continue" said Kakashi.

Sasuke walked through the halls with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. He looked at her as he walked

'I guess I was a bit to rough for her… why did she have such a sad look in her eyes before the battle? Could it be…?' He arrived at the nurse's office and stopped his thoughts as he managed to knock on the door as he held Sakura.

An old lady came out holding a bit of cotton "oh my god, come in, I was told I would have to heal you two, but by the time you took in that fight, there is too much damage"

"hn" replied Sasuke laying Sakura on the nursery's bed, and as soon as he did the lady started checking up Sakura.

"Sit boy, it would be best for I do not know if you have any serious injuries"

After a while the lady turned to him and said "mind if I check you up a bit?"

Sasuke shook his head.

The lady took his arms, than his head, face and legs.

"Well, the one with the most serious injuries is the girl; do you want me to check you up firs do?"

Sasuke shook his head again and the lady nodded, starting to prepare some water and a sponge, she dipped the sponge in the water, took creams and bandages and started to gently but quickly clean up Sakura's right hand which was badly burns in the tips of her thumb and index finger

Sasuke watched this and thought 'she must be burned because of the arrows she threw; they weren't ordinary arrows after all'

After about a minute the burned fingers were not noticed as burned, but as if she had dipped them in chalk of her skin color, slightly shaded, so the lady went to the rest of her arm and healed bruises here and bruises there, along with some cuts and scratches of when she went in the bushes to do the clones.

Finishing the right arm she went to the left arm, again healing the burned finger, that this time was only the index and by its side, not its tip.

Sasuke watched how the green colored chakra came out of the nurse's palms and the reaction of the skin to this chakra, but he has to turn away after a while because the nurse took of Sakura's shirt to heal her torso.

About thirty to forty minutes later the nurse was done with Sakura, she had bandaged her up and folded her uniform placing it aside.

She continued her duty starting to heal up Sasuke's wounds, he too needed to take his uniform of, so he gave silent thanks that the nurse was about her forties and would not try something strange. She was quicker with him because he had less damage in wounds, but by releasing the course mark, his body absorbed more of the nurse's office than necessary, so the difference was little.

"We're finished darling, go to your dormitory and rest up, do not head to your next classes, otherwise it'll take you longer to recover completely.

"hn" Sasuke headed out of the nurse0s office and walked down the empty hall sense everyone was in class now, but on his way found Tsunade heading towards the nurse's office

"So Sasuke boy, what do you think of Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's spring"

"What does the season have to do with the question?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, I know you understand very well what I mean" He ignored her and kept walking towards the dormitories,

Tsunade smiled and said "by the way, the nurse's office in unlocked at nights"

Sasuke stood there for a moment and then walked off to his ninja skills class.

'I love teasing that boy every time I have the chance' thought Tsunade as she walked with the pink headed girl in her arms

The rest of the day Sakura lay unconscious in the nurse's office.

&&&&&&&&&&

IN THE TACHER'S ROOM AFTER CLASSES

"You know, Sakura hasn't waked up all day, I wonder if she's okay" said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma

"What have you noticed in the new girl Sakura, Asuma?"

"She's really smart and pretty"

"Exactly, and not only that but she's in anbu and an excellent swimmer, according to Anko"

"So?"

"I bet that she can fit in this school despite all that"

"Sure, why not, I bet she fitted in her last schools just fine"

"No, not really"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Sakura sense she was twelve, but the only reason that I do is because she came to me"

"How come?"

"Because she always got beat up by other students, she needed to learn how to heal herself for her parents not to find out"

"And you're point is" said Kakashi

"So how about we pay her a visit at night?" replied Tsunade

"Sure, but why?"

"And that's not a point"

"I want to see something, and the point is that she's having a hard time still, but here she might just become a bit more relaxed"

&&&&&&&&&

It was eleven o'clock and Sasuke couldn't close his eyes without the image of Sakura's body bruised and bleeding

He stood up and went out quietly to not wake the supervisor ad headed down to the nurse's office

He opened the door and walked in to see Sakura sleeping soundly covered by one sheet; her uniform folded neatly in the drawer by the bed, she had her arms out of the sheet making it go down to her chest, Sasuke could see that she had her chest bandaged remembered how he had just turned into his demon and attacked Sakura, hitting her legs, chest and back with almost half of his strength which was pretty much deadly

He looked at her in deep thought when someone called out "You pervert, you couldn't resist the urge of seeing little Sakura wearing nothing but bandages could you?"

Sasuke was startled as he turned around to see Jaraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi smiling widely at the scene

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Jaraiya put an arm around his shoulder

"It's not that I blame you do, she really is attractive" he said smiling

"Well I didn't expect this of you Sasuke, my what a lovely thing this is, you coming to see how Sakura is" mocked Kakashi

"Of course, I mean Sakura has always been pursued by boys in each and every one of the schools she has changed to, but you?" Tsunade said laughing

Sasuke just glared at the adults until he heard the bed move a little

He turned around to see Sakura rubbing her eyes, and then turn to them

Tsunade's laughter stopped as she smiled tenderly at the girl, something that was really, I mean really hard to see.

"um… were am I and… why are you all here" she said getting up, making the sheets go down to her stomach, reveling that her chest was bandaged up to half of her ribs, leaving in sight her bellybutton

Jaraiya's mouth dropped as a blush appeared in his face

Sasuke tensed up and Sakura stared at everyone, but as she landed on Sasuke, a faint blush appeared in her face because he looked really cute under the dim moonlight, and she was wrapped in bandages.

"We wanted to come check on you" responded Tsunade

"At eleven thirty p.m.?" asked Sakura looking at the nursery's wall clock

"Of course, why not"

"Well… may I go to my room?"

"Sure, Sasuke will escort you" she said with a huge smile

"Okay" Sakura swung her legs at the side of the bed while Sasuke turned around and started walking to the door

"I think you should follow Sasuke" she said signaling to her clothes

Tsunade and Kakashi nodded and headed out, but Jaraiya stayed there with an exited expression

Tsunade took hold of his ear and dragged him out

"Hey, hey it was just a joke"

"Sure thing you perv" responded Tsunade as she kept pulling.

Once outside Sasuke growled out "why do I have to escort her"

"Ow, come on I know you wanted to do so"

"Yeah, well I am not going to escort anyone"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Really?" he asked mockingly as he turned around and started to walk

"Not unless you want to spend the rest of the week in the girl's dormitory" responded Tsunade with a fake smile

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around with a frown

Sakura came out dressed in her uniform and as she did all three adults left with a good night and a wide grin "nice seeing you're okay Sakura, but we need to go"

"Don't worry and good night" she called after them and then turned to look at Sasuke who had his arms crossed

"The teachers are acting weird, don't you think?"

"Let's get going" he said coldly

"Well you're nice aren't you?" she said sarcastic

"hn"

'ugh I dislike him sooooooooooooooo much, grr I hope his own lightning bolt would hit him or something, wait why do I dislike him again, oh yeah, his cocky attitude'

"Are you…… okay?"

Sakura couldn't believe it he was actually being nice, well not so nice but kind of nice

"Uh…yeah, I mean besides the bandages in my legs and chest" She turned stared at him as they walked, his face seemed to be a bit red under the moonlight

He stopped in his tracks "what?" he asked coldly

"Do you have a fever?" she said as she gently put her hand in his forehead

He glared as he took her wrist and placed it back by her

"I'm fine"

"Then that means you feel guilty"

He raised a brow

"I mean, you gave me a pretty good beating today and now your being nice to me, which means you feel guilty"

"If you don't like me being what you call nice it's fine with me"

"No, it's not that I don't like it but you have been treating me like trash ever sense I got here"

He smirked

"Now you're going to tell me that you're not trash?"

"Of course I'm not"

"Oh really, what are you then?"

"A person with rights and obligations like you"

"Whatever"

"shies, not even with guilt upon your throat will you stop being an arrogant bastard"

'She is kind of fun' though Sasuke as he smirked a bit more

"We're here; I suppose you can make it to your room from this point forward"

"Hey but…"

"Unless you want me to hold your hand, tuck you on your bed and give you a good night kiss"

"Not on your life"

"Just fine with me" he said walking off to the boy's dormitory.

'Dear diary, I hadn't slept well the past few nights, plus the beating Sasuke gave me made me sleep all day in the nurse's office. Right, Sasuke, he's one of the guys I met, he's pretty good in whatever he does but a really arrogant person, not to mention cold and selfish.

At about eleven Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiraiya went to see me, Tsunade said they were checking up on me but I didn't believe her, or should I?, anyways Sasuke walked me to my room, I wanted to thank him for accompanying me to my room, but I sort of didn't find the right words, so he just talked up with an arrogant retort. So much for saying thanks. I hope Hinata's arm is okay, probably is, but I'm still worried. I sort of remember she used to be at one of my old schools. Now Ino, remember her? She was and has been my only best friend up till now. See ya, got to sleep so good night'

* * *

Hello, it's me egilrW0088, thanks a lot for the reviews, I liked them a lot, so here is part of the story of why Sakura has the sharingan, yet the other part of why she has it if it has been sealed off is still missing, I'll write it after a few adventures, so keep reading. If you like fantasy and romance, this story is for you. Jane! (hey, i need help with my grammar, if you see any mistakes, tell me please)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the fourth**

The next day Sakura's legs and chest still hurt quite a bit, like a bunch of needles stuck in her muscles, going through her skin, digging in deeper as she walked to her locker

"Hey! Sakura-chan, how do you feel?" came an approaching masculine voice filled with enthusiasm

"Hi Naruto, besides my legs and chest, I feel fine, thanks" replied Sakura as she finished her combination and opened her locker

"Stupid teme, he was forbidden to use more than two fifths of his demon power, yet he used almost half with you" said Naruto closing his eyes and frowning, the enthusiasm never living his voice yet a tint of anger was notable

"What? You mean that he didn't even use half against me?" Asked Sakura closing her locker and turning to the blond wearing the school's uniform with a few unbuttoned buttons and his tie lazily put on.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have" Said Naruto placing his hands behind his head

"Wow, that's pretty strong" Said Sakura as she started to walk with Naruto besides her

"Yeah, well Gaara and I also have demons" said Naruto, the dark tint in his voice disappearing completely

"Really?" asked Sakura starting to get interested in what Naruto was saying

"Of course, everyone knows that, but you're new, so you don't, and of curse mine is the strongest" Naruto smiled widely as he said this

"If it's the unbelievable she wants to hear, there are books like reply's believe it or not" said Sasuke butting into the conversation and walking towards them, hands in pockets and wearing casual clothes and not the school's uniform. He had a black and blue long sleeved shirt and black shorts up to his knees with a silver chain hanging from his belt to his pocket

"You were not in-" started to say Naruto turning towards the newly arrived friend

"Come on, don't fight over that guys" eased Sakura as she placed one hand between the boys as the other held the notebook and pen she had took from her locker

"Tell that to the teme" Said Naruto pointing an accusing finger towards Sasuke

"She already is, when she said guys she referred to both of us" said Sasuke.

Sakura noticed that his voice sounded tired and his posture was not as cool as always when he talked.

"Sasuke is wearing cities!" suddenly screamed a girl that had both her hands clutched by her chest as she screamed. She was pretty, she had blond hair and brown eyes, her nose was medium sized and her ears were pettily adorned with small flower earrings

But when she screamed girls from the next hallways came running into the hall that Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were in

Both boys tensed up as they saw how girls approached them in a huge herd

"Wow he is wearing cities, he's looks so cute!" one screamed

"I bet I can touch him this time!" said another one

"I love his t-shirt!" commenter a fat one

"Naruto is also here!" said one blushing with excitement

"Sakura-chan we have to run" said Naruto worried at how fast the fan girls were approaching them

Sakura didn't want to get involved so she said "why me? The ones they're after are-"

"Shut up and run!" exclaimed Sasuke as he took her hand and pulled her along with them

As soon as Sakura started running on her own Sasuke let go and sped up along with Naruto and Sakura

As they did this Sakura turned back and watched how the heard of girls stepped on anything on their path, including students, which were left on the ground covered in footprints

"turn right!" exclaimed Naruto as he turned right, Sasuke followed and so did Sakura, the sudden turn they did made Fan girls fall and trip in trying to follow them on the sharp corner.

Being glad to leave half the girls behind, they kept on running as fast as they could, leaving the remaining fan girls behind a few meters.

'These girls sure run quickly, and they seem to never get tired' thought Sakura as she breathed heavily 'yup, like a dog after a nice juicy bone' added her inner self

"Heck" cursed Sasuke as they came to a sudden stop; Sakura was pretty distracted in her mind to notice and bumped on the wall, falling down.

"Oww, hey how come we stopped?" asked Sakura standing up and looking at the boys

"We're at a dead end" replied Naruto taking a fighting stance as he heard the screams and steps get closer. A few seconds later the heard of girls arrived at the hallway the three had ran into and launched at them

"Oh joy" said Sakura closing her eyes and stiffing up

"Stop" came a voice in front of them

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and focused her view on the person that had spoken

"Kakashi sensei" she said looking at the man in front of her happily

"You have to head to your classes, it's not time to chase cute boys" the said teacher said in a bored tone.

"Awww" was the reply of the girls as they turned around disappointed and dragging their feet

"Sasuke let's go" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke

"You're already leaving for the swimming competitions?" asked Naruto sighting in relief of being fan girl free

Sasuke nodded as he turned around to walk of

"You better win first place teme" called Naruto regaining his normal hyper self

"Good luck" called Sakura after Sasuke as in saying good bye

"hn" responded Sasuke not bothering to turn around

"Hey, what does hn mean Naruto?" asked Sakura as they began to head back to where they once were

"In the teme's language it means okay, thanks, whatever, yes, anything that goes with the occasion"

"So it has many different meanings?" she asked to reassure what was said

"Yup" said Naruto

The bell rang and Naruto stiffened

"Now what's wrong?...mmm, does it have something to do with your next class's exam?" Said Sakura kind of guessing what Naruto was worried about

Naruto nodded slowly

"Well come to think about it, I did wonder how you passed all the tests you've had up till now"

"because the past tests were go guess questions were you picked one of three, but now we have to write the answer" said Naruto gulping at the thought of writing his owns answers

"So I thought" She smiled at him as she walked off with a slight giggle. "Before the teacher arrives look in your book and try to memorize all you can" she called before turning the corner

&&&&&&&&&&

Once inside the classroom, Shisune walked in with a bunch of papers between hands and said "Kakashi is not going to be here, sense he is the one in charge of taking Sasuke to the swimming competitions, so here are your exams, you have twenty-five minutes"

Everyone started their exams and pretty soon after some students were finished, Shisune wrote some questions on the board and told the class they were to answer them.

Five minutes before the class was over Shisune spoke up again

"Kakashi already did the ninja skills exam, so during the hour of ninja skills do whatever you like, you may go"

The next class was chemistry and it was pretty boring, because the teacher spent the whole hour trying to explain the difference between a hurricane and a tornado, I don't know what does tornadoes and hurricanes have to do with chemistry, but the point is that it was pretty boring.

&&&&&&&&&&

At Lunch

Sakura arrived at the cafeteria, bought her lunch and stared at the table were was Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Temary, Gaara, Shikamaru and two blond girls she didn't know.

She approached the table slowly

"Um…Hinata" Said Sakura trying her best not to interrupt the conversation that Tenten, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru were having

"h-hi Sakura" replied Hinata turning to her

"May I eat with you guys?" asked Sakura looking at Hinata straight in her white cute eyes

"y-you don't have to ask, y-you are always welcome with u-us" said Hinata smiling

"Thanks" replied Sakura heading to sit

"Sakura-chan, sit down between me and Neji" spoke up Naruto as he looked away from his conversation

"Okay Na-, what's wrong with Neji?" she said as she sat and brushed a bit against Neji

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto not getting whatsoever what Sakura referred to

"He's a bit… cold"

"Mmm?" Naruto was confused now

"Neji, show me your tongue" She said with a serious tone because she thought Neji was someone she had to be firm with when it came to asking something like showing her his tongue

"What –cough cough- for?" he said coldly and coughing in the way

She placed her hand on his forehead "you have a fever, you better go to the nurse"

She took his arm and helped him get up (or more like made him)

"Let me go, I can walk on my own"

"Even if it is not a very strong sickness, you coughed when you talked and you are cold wile you have a fever, so do head to the nurse and not somewhere else"

"Hn"

Neji walked out the cafeteria as the people in the table looked at his retreating back, by now the conversation once held between the three blonds and Shikamaru was over, so they turned their attention towards Neji

"Do you think he will go to the nurse?" asked Sakura to no one

"Yeah, he has pride, but it's not that big" said Tenten answering her question

When lunch was over and it was time for ninja skills each of them went out on different directions, Shikamaru went to watch clouds n the campus, Ino followed wining on why he didn't do something more interesting, Neji was in the nurse's office, Tenten went to practice her weapon throwing, Gaara and Temary went off to a missing by order of the hokage, principal, Hinata went to her dormitory to do some homework, Sakura headed to the library.

There she took some books and carried them to her favorite spot where no one ever walked, it was a nice place, and no one went there because the books in the shelves were really boring.

'maybe the reason of why Sasuke went to the contest and not Neji was because he felt sick, I felt like he was going to faint, or maybe he looked that pale because of his natural color of skin'

She lay on the carpeted floor and read the entire hour, putting Neji aside. After the hour of reading Sinuhe the Egyptian she went to history class (boring), geography, swimming class and embryology.

at first she thought embryology was going to be cool, she had never had it in the past years and it turned out to be boring and a bit frustrating, most of all because the teacher was an old lady and everyone talked in her class, so she couldn't listen, and worst of all because they had no books on it, everything was on videos and clips that only the teachers could manage.

She went to her room right after her lessons, did her homework, took a bath, drew a bit as she listened to music, read more and finally wrote on her diary.

'Today it was pretty calm, nothing out of the ordinary except that today was the swimming competitions at the rain village, Sasuke didn't show himself all day, I bet he won the first place, I think he may be kind of nice, sometimes the boys sit with us, and I sort of get to know them a little better, they probably sit with us because our group is one of the few that they can stand for more than five minutes, I bet they like some of the girls too. Now I should get to sleep, so good night.'

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura woke up the next day in a hurry, she hadn't prepared her things yesterday and was running around her room as she combed her hair, she put her uniform on as she stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and once she was finished a wave of relief struck her sense she was back on schedule.

Her first class was chemistry, she arrived at the classroom and she sat by Hinata, lately she started to hang around the girls more, she felt comfortable with them, maybe because she had met them before, by view.

"Hey Hinata" she stopped to look at Neji who was next to her

"Recovered already or menaced the nurse to let you go?"

Neji glared but tore the glare looking at the front and said "treated in time"

"Glad to hear"

"Hn… thanks" he replied

Sakura smiled, happy to hear an answer longer than hn coming from Neji

"You're welcome"

"Hn"

'Well it was nice while it lasted' Sakura sweat dropped as she smiled

After the short response Ibiky walked in.

"Everyone head to the laboratory"

Everyone did as told; they entered the laboratory and sat on a chair

"Okay, you'll work on partners today… Kiba and Sai, Neji and Tenten, Shion and Ayame, Naruto and Karin, Yuugo and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Rin and Pain, Shikamaru and Temary… each partner has to make a poison, acid or any toxic thing you like, but also its cure, you have till the end of the class to at least make the sample"

Some minutes later Sasuke was about to poor some particles of mercury in the practice tube, but as he did so his elbow clashed with Neji's arm making him tip over his almost finished sample.

"Uchiha, look at what you did"

"It's not my fault you alone take over three fifths of a table"

"Look who's talking, Sakura is nearly falling of her seat because of you" pointed out Neji as he stood from his seat

"Stupid Hyuga" Sasuke said keeping his cool

"Arrogant Uchiha" responded Neji starting to get frustrated

"White eyed sissy" said Sasuke standing up from his seat too

"Try me" Neji said to Sasuke as the whole class was starting to pay attention to both boys

"Fine" stated Sasuke as he took the acid he and Sakura had been preparing

"Fine" responded Neji as he too took the poison that he and Tenten had been mixing

Sakura and Tenten stood up to try to stop them but it was to late, both prodigies had taken their samples and spilled them on each other, one covered in acid and the other one in poison

Ibiky saw the whole thing and spoke "Tenten, Sakura, take your partners to the des intoxication room"

"What about the next class?" asked Tenten raising her hand and putting it down quickly

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to your teacher, just make sure that the Uchiha and Hyuga don't kill each other"

"Yes" answered both girls in unison

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura and Tenten were waiting out of the des intoxication room, meanwhile…

"selfish Hyuga, this is all your fault" growled Sasuke as he came out of the room he had went into to take of his clothes, wearing a single towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You were the one who tipped me over, ruining my job" replied Neji grabbing a powder that was on the side of the room

"That was because I barely had space to move" said Sasuke taking a step forward

"You're a ninja, you have to be able to get used too little space quickly, but it seems that you haven't learned that" said Neji putting the powder down

"That in training or missions' smartass, not in the class rooms" said Sasuke grabbing a soap bar

"Forget it; you're just little kid trapped inside a 17 year old body"

"What…did…you…just…say?" asked Sasuke darkly as he looked at Neji

"Aren't your ears working, I said you're just a-"

Neji was hit straight in the face with the soap bar Sasuke was once holding

"Now what were you saying?" asked Sasuke with anger

"This" replied Neji throwing back the soap bar

Sasuke the bar he threw at Neji, to be hit with a bottle filled with liquid right after

"Hyuga" he growled

"Uchiha" Neji growled back

A battle began inside the room, making racking sounds as they slipped in the floor that had water from the big type of pool tub were they were to des intoxicate themselves, and also from the sound objects made as they crashed to the ground.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other as they stopped chatting and rushed in to see what was going on.

Both girls entered to see two almost naked boys a little wet here and there because they had slipped, fighting like six year old kids, fussing, saying mean things to each other and dodging objects

"i-i'll get Neji" said Tenten not taking her view off the white eyed boy and a small blush appearing on her face as she started towards the boy

"Right" said Sakura jogging to get

Tenten took hold of Neji and pushed him back against the wall from both his wrists

"Getting pushed back by a girl Hyuga" Sakura headed to Sasuke and also pushed him back against the wall a second after he talked

"You're one to talk" said Neji not moving because he didn't want to push back Tenten

"B-"

"Stop it Sasuke" ordered Sakura in a serious tone as she looked at him straight in the eyes

Sasuke glared at Sakura for a bit but quieted down anyways, he didn't like her looking at him in the eyes, and it was strange.

"Worthless weakling" murmured Neji turning away from across the room where Sasuke and Sakura were

"Neji!" fired up Sasuke moving forwards a bit

"po-" started Neji

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU" the girls yelled out together

The boys quitted talking and Sakura felt relief, as did Tenten that is until Sakura realized she was too close to Sasuke

"Comfortable are we?" asked Sasuke with a smirk, his angry voice vanished and a mocking one replacing it

Sakura looked down to see that she had her hands in both his shoulders pining him to the wall and that she was leaning on him from stomach to knees

"I, uh… 'snap out of it Sakura' in fact I'm not, leaning on you is pretty much the same as leaning on a cold lifeless rock and hurry up, we better go to class" she said standing up straight and walking to the door

&&&&&&&&&

'Neji just recovered from a cold and Sasuke came back from the competition at the rain village and they are already at it' though Sakura as she stood outside

Tenten came out pretty soon with a deep red blush on her cheeks as Sakura finished her thoughts

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I mean no, I don't know"

"Why?"

"Well I…"

"Neji?" Tenten got redder as she slowly nodded

Sakura smiled "thought so"

"What about you Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"Do you like someone?"

"No, not really"

"You were way to close to Sasuke in there, anything with him?" she asked with a mischievous smile

"No, I don't think so" responded Sakura placing a finger by her mouth thinking

"Lucky you" responded Tenten, the mischievous smile disappearing and her arms falling by her side

Neji and Sasuke came out after about eight minutes and all of them they headed to their next class, Sakura went to home economics and the rest headed to science and trigonometry.

"May I come in?" asked Sakura poking her head though the door and looking at the teacher

The teacher nodded as he continued to talk

Sakura sat next to Naruto and he asked "so, is there one less prodigy in the world?"

"No Naruto, mission succeeded" said Sakura with a thumbs up

"Sight" why are you sighting Naruto?"

"Because when you left Karin went nuts because Sasuke wasn't there any longer, and she had no one to stare at, and boy did she make a fight"

Sakura fake smiled "c'mon it was only one class"

"Just promise to not leave me alone in that class again"

"Okay, but what could I have done?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be left with someone like her again"

"Ah, you're saying that because we were sitting behind you?"

"Yeah, Hinata Shikamaru and Temary were across the room, so I had no one to help me calm that-"

"Naruto don't say that"

"But she is"

"Don't judge people would you?"

"Feh, when you get the chance to meet her, you'll change your mind about Karin"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't"

"Poor Sakura-chan" said Naruto moving his head from side to side

"Yeah, now pay attention unless you want to fail another exam" said Sakura as she saw the teacher turn towards them

"Yup!" said Naruto in a whisper noticing the look the teacher was giving them

* * *

Hi, last time I wrote my own name wrong, I feel pretty dumb about it, but anyways I have two questions, is there any difference between a test and an exam? and did the mails i sent by my e-mail arrive to you guys?

Thanks for the reviews and review again!


	5. Chapter 5

The next classes after the incident in the des intoxication room were the typical "raise your hand if you know the answer" and then it was lunch.

The cafeteria was pretty big.

On the entrance that connected the cafeteria to the hallway was a rectangle sign with bold numbers indicating how many students the school had, and right away, almost in front of the entrance inside the lunch room was the food bar.

The bar was against the cooking room, where the lunch ladies were refilling each tray any time they needed to. Here the students pick up their food if they do not carry food with themselves that they make in their apartment like rooms.

The lunch room had another door, this door connected the lunch room with one of the school's campus, and as mentioned before, the other one connected it to the hallway. This way, students could enter, eat there and head out for fresh air the rest of the lunch time.

The food bar was a bar about four meters long and half a meter wide. It always had three main dishes from where to pick, three second dishes, two options of vegetables and four options of fruit. They never had any desserts. But at the end of it was a flat surface that held lots of milk cartons lined up and containers that had plastic spoons and forks inside them.

The lunch tables were lined up sideways, one after the other. They were lined up in two rows, each row by each wall, leaving the middle free for the students to walk. The trash cans were spread around the room, one was at the back, and three were in the front of the lunch room, one in one side of the food bar and the other two by each door.

Everyone incorporated themselves in their social groups.

They chatted a bit and ate their lunch calmly.

On the girl's table Sakura ate only half her lunch because in the morning in her room apartment like she ate two bowls of cereal, four pieces of toast and a glass of juice.

She stood up to dump her tray but as she passed by the table in front of the one she stood up from, Kara placed her foot right in time to make Sakura trip.

Too bad for Sakura, she wasn't expecting this and fell down.

Kara was the school's third grader popular leader; she had long silver hair up to her bottom, nice lavender eyes, curvy body and pretty face. She also had pointy ears and some magic powers because she was an elf.

She could have any boy she wanted, except for the group of boys, and that's why she wanted them the most, and not really caring that they were a little younger than her, because they were second graders. She was fond of the thought love conquers anything

She had a little bit more interest in Sasuke than in the other guys, maybe because she liked guys with cool uncaring attitude.

Now her attitude wasn't nice, she acted innocent, yet evil was shown in that fake innocence, she couldn't hide it even if she tried.

Karin the so called "popular" second grader leader was her cousin, red hair, red eyes, slim body, bitchy attitude; she also used glasses from time to time.

But Karin unlike Kara was a human. Kara's mother and father were royal elf, so she was born a pure blooded elf.

The brother of Kara's father fell in love with a human, he married her and had Karin, but Karin was born fully human inheriting her mother's nature.

Karin was dumber than Kara, but also was more "innocent" because she was a year younger than her (apparently time made sluts sluttier). But age wasn't all, Kara was quite a bit bright, she didn't have to copy on tests to pass in all the past years, Karin wouldn't go that far in a year, so Kara's intelligence is natural and Karin didn't get to the brain give out on time.

Let's just say Kara was pure evil and curves, and what made this worse is that her father was the leader of one of the most important elf clans, so she was rich, all people in the school had money, but she was one of the richest one, she was pretty spoiled and liked playing tricks on new students, and most of all to those who had contact with the group of boys.

At the end of the lunch room was the table were the girls were sitting and then it was the table that Kara was in, the boy's table, the geeks, the normal, the punks, the weird guys and so on, private school or not, it still had little groups of people.

(Back to the story) Sakura tripped and landed on someone sitting in the next table her arms in his lap and her hands holding the tray by the person's stomach.

She couldn't recognize who it was by the clothes; all the boy's uniforms were the same, black dressing pants, a black tie, a white shirt and a black sweater that had the school's shield on the left arm under two white stripes.

Unlike the girl's sweater, they had no zipper or buttons; they could only be put and taken off though the head.

She closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't be Sasuke, or Neji, even Gaara was okay to fall on, but not Sasuke or Neji. From what she had seen up till now, Naruto was loud, but had some sense in him, Gaara was quiet and not so moody, but Sasuke and Neji were not people you would like to mess with.

She looked up as she felt something cold on her head slip as she did so.

Sasuke had a cold stare as milk poured from his hair to his face, raviolis were on his white shirt and black tie, salad was all around the seat and on Sakura's back. She had also gotten milk in her hair and raviolis in her shoulders.

Apparently no one noticed being too distracted in their talk, and this was something good, no more commotion was needed for a new student than that of having pink hair.

"s-sorry" said Sakura staying kneeled down on Sasuke, staring at him wide eyed as a piece of ravioli slipped from his shirt to his knee.

"Get off" he said in a cold, emotionless tone staring down at her.

Sakura stood up and wiped some milk of his hair with the sleeves of her black school sweater.

"n-nothing soap and water can't fix" said Sakura kind of nervous as she finished taking a bit of the milk off and reached out to take some ravioli sauce off his tie.

He just stood up and went out the lunch room without saying anything.

Sakura bit her lip 'I should say sorry, but what if he's too mad? Go for it, you don't want one of Ino's friends to be your enemy' Sakura and her inner self thought.

So she went after him, jogging until she crossed the lunch room door.

Naruto and his friends started to go to conclusions about the incident.

"Sakura just got herself into a troublesome situation" stated Shikamaru lazily as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe not." said Naruto thoughtfully

The boys turned to look at him 'Naruto thoughtful, no way!' all of them thought

"How come?" asked Shikamaru

"well if I know the teme I think he is starting to have a soft spot for Sakura, even if he might not realize it himself, the spot he has for her is like the spots he gives us, his friends, he sees her like a friend probably because she has been one of the few people that had made him feel guilty by beating her up, while he normally doesn't feel guilty for those kind of things because we are in a ninja world…" said Naruto staring at his food like trying to pierce it with his view and with a really serious face on.

Neji raised an eyebrow and thought 'Naruto has been with Sasuke ever since they were small, he met him before any of us, he knows him better than we do, but then again Naruto sometimes says things that look like they are true and at the end they are just a huge mistake, what I should think?"

"Or maybe Sakura will just brain wash him with her innocence" finished off Naruto as he took a bite of his home made sandwich and placing on a huge smile

Shikamaru sighted as he shook his head 'this Naruto is going to give me a headache for turning his attitude so fast'

'I wonder how Sasuke can stand his stupidity sometimes' thought Gaara as he stared at the blond that had dropped crumbs all over his seat by munching carelessly on an apple.

"Ne, but I don't worry of what will happen the teme is not that mean to girls that aren't fan girls" he said now drinking the last of his soda and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Right" said Gaara and Shikamaru as Neji rolled his eyes

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pour on you milk and raviolis" said Sakura keeping up with his fast walk

He kept on walking, Sakura looked down. 'Maybe he's too angry right now, but it's nothing that serious, so why?' she thought to herself as she still follower him.

He entered his room apartment like and Sakura followed inside.

"Are you angry?" she asked worriedly stopping as they entered his bedroom

"Are you stupid?" he asked back as he turned around and stopped walking right in front of his bed.

"Huh?" asked Sakura surprised by what he had asked

"I guess that answers my question" he said taking off his tie and not moving from his standing position

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura not really understanding

"Like you said, a bath can fix it, I have ten minutes before lunch is over, but you're stupid for falling down like that." he pointed out starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Then you're not angry?" she asked trying her best to not let a ravioli fall on the bedroom carpet

"No" he answered as he finished unbuttoning his shirt

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said as she hugged him overwhelmed by the happy feeling of Sasuke not being angry at her.

She had become fond of the people here, even if she hadn't met all of them before or even talked to them when she saw them in the same school, it was like they had been her friends for years now, so she just couldn't help it, besides she trusted them a bit more because they were Ino's friends and Ino didn't hang around just anybody that long if they weren't good people.

"Great, now it will be harder to get the raviolis off" said Sasuke looking down at his white brownish opened shirt and at his covered in ravioli sauce stomach.

Sakura just smiled at his statement.

"Why are you so content?" he asked loosening his sleeves and looking at her.

"Because I thought you would murder me during the night or something." she said simply with a bright smile.

"Hn" he responded as he walked to the shower taking of his shirt. Sakura turned around and headed out to her room also wanting to take a shower.

"Well, I-i guess all people have a forgiving s-side." said Hinata as Sakura finished telling the girls what had happened.

"Sorry, I have to head to the shower before lunch is over" said Sakura standing up

The girls nodded and Sakura walked across the living room and kitchen to her room. Closing the door after her

Tenten, Hinata, Temary and Ino were in Sakura's room, they had followed shortly after Sakura had left the lunch room, shortly enough to find Sakura in the hallway before she got to her bathroom. They went out of the lunch room heading towards Sakura's room imagining that she was to take a bath before the next class began.

Sakura let them wait for her in the small living room that was that same size as their living rooms in their apartment like rooms.

In this school, students could stay in the school's dormitories or head home after every class, depending on whatever situation they were on, like not having a house near the school or just wanting to stay.

(Back to the story)

"That and that Sasuke doesn't do anything to girls, not even to those annoying fans of his." said Tenten leaning against the couch she was sitting in.

"I didn't worry when she went out after him, because I knew she ran no risk" said Ino taking the dirt off her nails. She was sitting with her ankles crossed and her two hands in front of her to see witch nails had dirt and witch didn't.

"r-really?" asked Hinata still in her seat, fingers between fingers and her legs where together as her back was against the couch

"Yup, I knew that too. I was in the same school Ino was in, and Sasuke was also there. He never once harmed a girl, and has still not done so up till now, wouldn't say the same about the guys do" said Temary shifting her feet closer to her body.

Temary was a third grader; she was a year older than Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. Her next class was P.E. so she was wearing the school's sports uniform.

The uniform was a short that was half way up the tights, and really lose so they had to wear another tight short underneath; the short had two white stripes on each side of the legs, where the fabric was united, both visible by the difference of color. The shirt was a short sleeved one, lose from the shoulders to half arm and then stick to the skin on the end by a black stripe. The neck was also black. The end of the shirt was only boarded by white thread for resistance against washes and uses. It had the school's shield in the middle of the chest, about three inches wide and four inches long, the students could only wear teens and no socks so that the matched nicely with white snickers or tennis shoes.

The boy's sport's uniform was the same as the girl's uniform.

"Hey, come to think about it, we all knew people we know now from when were young, one, two or three, we all knew someone." Said Tenten "I knew Hinata in elementary school third grade, you Ino, knew Sakura in fifth grade, and shortly after met Hinata, Temary and I in middle school, and all of us got to meet the guys before, maybe Sakura did too"

In that moment noise was heard inside Sakura's bedroom, and a few seconds later Sakura came out. She was wearing the uniform, ironed skirt that went slightly above the knees, white blouse, long socks that went above the knees and below the skirt so that it was visible where they ended, black sweater that had black buttons and white stripes on the triangle neck and outlining the sweater's bags, two white stripes in the left arm right below the shoulder with the school's shield on top of them still leaving them visible, and the sweater was, long going down to mid tight covering part of her skirt.

The whole uniform was made of special fabric that had to be ironed with a cloth so it wouldn't get burned, sort of like the fabric tuxedos were made out of.

Sakura was finishing placing a black ribbon in her pink hair like a headband, letting her hair loose.

"While I was in the shower I realized that I tripped with something, but the cafeteria floor is completely smooth so someone tripped me" said Sakura looking up the ceiling and walking to her friends.

"Yeah, it was Kara" said Ino, her face darkening

"Kara, who's Kara?" asked Sakura looking at Ino

"She's a selfish brat that's good and a little in class, she feels everything does its job just for her" said Temary crossing her arms on her chest and frowning by thinking of the girl

"the thing is, don't underestimate her, she doesn't even know you and she's already attacking" said Tenten

"b-but why would she?" asked Hinata

"Sight, you're still too innocent Hinata" said Temary moving her head from side to side

"She might be, but it is something we have to find out." said Ino looking around the room

"Maybe we should head to class" said Sakura

"Sakura, you change subjects too quick, but okay" responded Ino turning back from her search

"Then let's go" said Tenten "if I'm late again in Ibiki's class I'll be grounded for a month by washing the cafeteria's tables"

At night

In the boy's dormitory, Naruto was restless, he was laying in his bed looking at the wall, wearing a black short, a whit e t-shirt and a hat of a face with its teeth sticking out to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto stood up from his bed; he hadn't had a minute sleep in tree hours, so he headed to the balcony to get some fresh air and as he watched the oak trees letting the air rock their branches he saw a human figure with a brown cape and its hood covering the person's head running across the field

Naruto furrowed his brows as he jumped off the balcony silently and followed the figure

'Who could be running in the school's campus at this time?' he thought

He cached up enough to see that a few strands of long hair stood out the hood

As he realized the unmistakable color of the hair under the dim moon light he forgot to maintain his chakra and scent low.

The person looked back at where Naruto was hiding and stared at the tree before turning back

'damn, knowing Sakura-chan she will probably not let this go, I've got to do something' thought Naruto reassuring himself that it was Sakura and thinking on how to distract or at least fool her

Sakura turned around as she felt a bit of chakra and sensed a small scent coming from behind a tree, but quickly turned around remembering to not look to suspicious or concerned for the person not to notice that she had discovered the hiding place the person was in, in a flash she disappeared and reappeared behind the said tree with a fighting stance, sending a kick at the person, but stopped in her tracks as she realized the person was hurt, his face was that of an older man, and he had a few cuts here and there.

"Are you okay Mr.?" she asked kneeling down by the man

"…." Was all she got in response.

"You're hurt, mind if I heal you?" she asked looking at the seriousness of the wounds

"n-no" said the man in a masculine cracked voice

She healed him, then asked where he lived, he answered she should just let him by a hotel; she did and went headed towards the forest.

'Good thing she didn't notice, I love my cloning abilities' praised himself Naruto as he silently followed her

She went deeper in the forest, Naruto saw how she killed all kind of animals, fish, deer, rabbits, weasels, and monkeys, even some demons that tried to attack her and that she found, she put them all together along with some plants, made a barrier around them and lifted it up, walking towards a cave, the barrier trailing after her.

Sakura entered the cave, followed by Naruto

The barrier gave off a dim light but not enough to see the surroundings

She unmade the barrier; a small purring was heard then

Naruto tried focusing his view, but it was charcoal dark

"Can't see a thing….huh?" came out a feminine voice

He was now in the floor, a kunai beneath his throat

"Who are you and why did you follow me?" growled Sakura

"I guess you caught me Sakura-chan" said Naruto sheepishly

"N-naruto?" she asked, her murderous tone disappearing and being replaced with a surprised one.

"Yeah, what are you doing Sakura-chan? Killing animals and entering a cave that purrs?"

"It's not the cave that purrs" she said getting off, putting away the kunai and helping Naruto up.

"Well what is it then" asked Naruto

A flame appeared in the palm of her hand, revealing a crimson red head ending on lots of sharp point's dragon, eating on what she had brought inside the cave.

"Sakura-chan, you're a dragon rider?!"

"Uh… maybe?" she asked looking down and blushing

"don't worry, I'm a dragon rider too you know?" Naruto said smiling and pointing at himself

"You're a dragon rider!?" she asked the blush disappearing

"Yup, me, Neji and Gaara"

"I don't know why I'm surprised; you're all pretty strong but…. Why didn't you mention Sasuke?"

"He's not a dragon rider" he said doing faces at how the dragon tore the demon meat and dark blood spilled around

"He's not?" she asked petting her dragon, receiving a friendly grown in return

"yeah, we really don't know the reason of why he isn't, because he is really strong and good at whatever he does, the bastard exceeds himself more than I sometimes, maybe there is someone out there better than him." He said shrugging at the last sentence

"He's powerful without being a dragon rider, but I bet he would have more power, much more if he were one, and he likes to have power" he said out loud as he smiled evilly

"Uh yeah Naruto… hey, now that I think about it, how come you three dragon riders are all together at the same school?"

"Well we weren't together, Gaara came from sand, you came from grass, Neji and I came from Konoha, maybe it was destined, or because this school is one of the best ones and casually all of us have a enough money to pay the school"

"Oh" she said putting an herb that had been left on the side of the dragon's food back to the center, gaining a protesting growl from the dragon.

"You like herbs, eat it, herbs are as important as meat is" she said to her dragon

"I understand you pal, so you control fire Sakura-chan?" said Naruto first to the dragon and then to Sakura

"Yeah, what do you control?" she asked walking to the cave wall and leaning

"I control wind, Gaara controls earth and Neji controls water, even if he mostly uses ice" he said kneeling down to look at the dragon's eyes

"He's pretty healthy; do you feed him every three days?"

Sakura nodded "only when I don't have time to give him small portions every day, and sometimes he gets a few treats when he goes out"

"Nice and what happens if anyone sees him when he goes out?" asked Naruto

"Well no one has up till now; he knows how to turn into a tiger on his own"

"Cool, I need to be with my dragon for him to turn into his nature animal"

"And where are your dragons hidden?" asked Sakura

Naruto approached the dragon that was eating and placed his hand on its red scales

"in the forest, like yours, but the three dragons are together near a water fall, no one goes there because it's known to be a demons liar, hey how about we take yours there tomorrow?"

"Sure" said Sakura smiling, hoping he would ask that

"Hey do you want me to tell the guys?" asked Naruto getting up

"Okay, but do it when we are alone" she said standing straight now

"Does anyone know about you being a dragon rider?"

"No, I think that no one does besides my mother, father and my brother"

"Really? The whole school knows that we're dragon riders, and I bet you being a dragon rider will not be kept a secret for long"

"Yawn" Sakura rubbed her eyes, and a little tear came out "well if there is no problem of them knowing you are dragon riders, I guess there won't be any problem with me ether"

Naruto nodded and Sakura spoke up again

"Naruto, I'm type of sleepy, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yup, night girl" said Naruto patting the red dragon

The dragon stopped eating and blew fire on Naruto

"Woa" called out Naruto as he escaped from getting his but burned

"It's a boy" said Sakura laughing slightly

"Uh… sorry boy" said Naruto rubbing his head

"Good night Taro" said Sakura looking back as they walked out the cave

"Taro? That name sounds like the name of a defenseless kitten" said Naruto looking at Sakura

"Exactly, that's why I like it" she said jumping on a branch

"??"

"What's your dragon's nature animal?" Asked Sakura as they jumped from branch to branch in the forest with speed

"A big fox and yours turns to a tiger right?"

"Right"

After about ten minutes they were back to the school, and on the way Naruto started to say dumb things, Sakura wanted to hit him, but she held back, as a result when they arrived, she went to her dormitory as fast as she could to swallow the urge to hit Naruto, and Naruto went to his room this time being able to sleep, ending the night.

'Dear diary, It wasn't on my plans to be found out that I'm a dragon rider, but it was not bad, Naruto was the one that found me on the move of catching food for Taro, but the thing is that he's a dragon rider too, so he didn't make a big deal of it.

Dragon riders are what people know as the controllers of magical and rare beasts called dragons (from there the name given to these persons).

They are chosen to own these beast by birth, a mark appears on the child's back, pretty much like a scar, a mark in the shape of a spiral caught in fire with the ying and yang inside it, lightning going out of the fire and speckles of ice on the background, pretty complicated design, but pretty much original and it displays the elements. These people can talk to the creatures that also connect them to Mother Nature, giving them special pacts with her, gaining the control of an element.

Yet these people are only chosen out of the best of the best, best in strength, skills, abilities, speed, defense and most importantly heart.

In this pact Mother Nature provides them of power that goes beyond the shinobie's power, according to the person's tributes.

And also provides them with full loyalty from their dragons that can fly, control the element its owner controls and transform into an animal fit to the rider's soul and element.

Each dragon has as much power as the owner can provide, by learning to control the element given to him and not only that, but also understand its nature.

Mysterious beasts and a pact not fully known by humanity, I wonder how come I was chosen as one. Well maybe tomorrow I'll find out something that I don't know from the guys. There are five dragon riders born each fifty to one hundred years, depending on the people that are born.

Now I know four, including myself, I wonder who is the controller of the last element, lightning.

Well, it's getting late, so write on ya tomorrow, or in a week?' Sakura closed her diary, turned off the lights, shut her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Naruto and Sakura sat together at lunch and started to talk about the last night.

Soon after, Neji and Gaara approached them and Naruto blurted out what he had seen last night

"What? She's a dragon rider?" asked Neji sitting down along with Gaara

"Yup, she controls fire" Naruto snickered "I bet the teme's going to be way jealous"

"Going to be jealous of what dobe?" asked Sasuke standing behind Naruto

"That even Sakura-chan is a dragon rider and you're not"

"Naruto, don't get me in trouble will you?" asked Sakura sweat dropping

Sasuke turned to look at her and raised brow "dragon rider?"

She nodded

"So do you control fire or lightning?" he asked sitting down between her and Naruto

"Fire" she answered picking a piece of grass and playing with it

Sasuke nodded and turned to his food

Naruto had a big smile as he moved from side to side to bump into Sasuke

"What dobe?" asked Sasuke annoyed by Naruto's behavior

"Any trace of hatred, jealousy in the deepest, darkest back side of your head?" asked Naruto as his smile got wider

"No" said Sasuke plainly and putting another piece of food on his mouth

"Huh, why not?" asked Naruto in disappointment

"If I were a dragon rider my power would undoubtedly increase, that would be good, but I'm not obsessed with it" said Sasuke gulping the food down

"Hey, what do your dragons turn into?" asked Sakura dropping the piece of grass

"Mine turns into a bear, polar bear" said Neji

"Awww how cute" she said dreamily as she placed her hands by her cheeks

"No, not cute deadly" said Neji not letting Sakura turn his animal into something sweet

"Mine turns to a puma, not a normal size puma, he's big" said Gaara staring at his hand as he moved them from one side to another

"Hey, he'll probably get along with Taro" said Sakura looking at Gaara's hand sense it seemed so interesting to Gaara

"…" was Gaara's reply

"Well, can I take my dragon with yours?" she asked after a little bit of time looking at Gaara's hand

"Hn" mumbled Sasuke as he ate

"Yes" said Neji taking one of Sasuke's fried fish

"in fact we have to get them something to eat today" said Naruto wanting to take one of Sasuke's fried fish too, only to be left with nothing because Neji took it first and put it in his mouth after he finished the first one.

Sakura clapped her hands together in delight

"Cool and I bet they can play together, Taro will be berry happy when he sees other dragons" she said smiling

"Oh darn it, I wanted to see Sasuke cursing of being weak and not having a dragon" wined Naruto as he finished his minute of glaring at Neji

"I'm not you to display such a childish behavior" said Sasuke finishing the last of his rice

"Yeah right, it's sometimes you who begin out childish fights as you so call them"

"That's because you make me angry"

"Still you follow what I say"

Sakura stared at them, they seemed to not like each other very much, yet they were best friends.

"Whatever dove"

"You really are a teme Sasuke"

"Sakura!" a very familiar voice was heard

"Hi Ino" said Sakura looking up, Ino was standing behind her

"Watcha talking about guys? It seems pretty interesting" said Ino as Tenten, Hinata and Temary came along

"well-" started Sakura to be interrupted

"Sakura's a dragon rider like us" said Naruto pointing to himself with a big smile

Ino's jaw dropped open, Tenten's eyes widened and Hinata gasped

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, that's so cool! Why didn't you tell us before!" screamed out Ino making a few heads turn their way.

"I didn't know how you would take it" said Sakura half covering her ears

"Wonderful, the fourth dragon rider found! Now only the fifth one is left uncovered" said Tenten placing her hand on her waist.

"Oh, that's right, hey do you know something about how Mother Nature picks the to be dragon riders?" asked Sakura

"I know, that there's this sort of enchantress lady that supervises dragon riders, unlike us she's immortal, she visits each baby in the night to pick which one is worth being a dragon rider, and marks them with the symbol" said Naruto

"Oh! Oh! show me the symbol" said Ino

"Oh come on, you see it on swimming class" replied Naruto

"I want to see it again" said Ino

"Tough luck, we are not taking our shirts off right now" said Neji pointing the surrounding filled with students

"How about you Sakura? Will you show us the mark?" asked Ino not giving up.

The guys stiffened at the thought.

Ino watched as they stiffened and came back to reality, Sakura was a girl and girls couldn't take their shirts off in public.

"I-it was just a joke you pervs!" exclaimed Ino blushing about what she had said before.

"well, going back to your question Sakura, this enchanter Naruto told you about, does her choosing by picking up a child and listening to its heart, this way she listens to the beats and can tell how the soul is, how many possibilities the child has of being strong and things like that, she picks five from all the five nations and after finished listening to all the newborn's hearts she goes back to the ones she picked and marks them.

From this point on, these kids live normal lives, except they have more strength and abilities then normal kids do." Said Neji

"At age four they are old enough to understand what a living been is, to take care of it and to feed it. So at this age, the enchantress visits them.

When the child is alone she appears and gives them an egg that has a dragon inside, a dragon of the element the child can control, she gives it to the child and leaves, that's all I know" said Sasuke taking a more comfortable position in the grass.

"This enchantress does not pick them alone, she also consults Mother Nature." Gaara said.

"I know the enchantress in pretty" said Ino sitting down

"I know that only really capable children get picked" said Tenten

"I k-know the enchantress is the only o-one besides Mother nature that is I-in charge of dragon rider safety" stuttered Hinata

"And can any of you remember her visit?" Sakura asked the boys

"mmm, all I can remember is this pretty lady with long, long hair giving me an egg that hatched when I placed it underneath a medium sized tornado that struck the town three days after she visited me." said Naruto closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can remember she instructed me to place my egg somewhere where the temperature was below zero with an unbelievable clear, sweet, feminine voice" said Neji "so I put it in the fridge, it hatched in three days." He finished off

"She told me to bury the egg in the sand, where no one ever went and there were no sounds, she showed me the place where I had to go with a type of bubble, there, the mountain was visible." Said Gaara looking at the ground

"What about you Sakura-chan? What do you remember?" asked Naruto

"I remember she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, telling me to take the egg to mountain Fuji, place it in the lava for ten seconds and that the beast inside would be mine and under my service, I had to love it like a pet or even like a small brother." Said Sakura

"I don't remember that part." said Naruto opening his eyes

"Do you think she still watches over us?" asked Neji

"Probably" replied Gaara

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngggg" the bell sounded

"Let's go" said Tenten

"Right" responded Sakura and Ino.

Three hours passed, classes were not that bad, they did fun stuff that day, activities that had to do with the subject of the day, so time went by pretty quickly. The third hour was about to be over in matter of seconds.

"Riiinnnggg"

Everyone stood from their seats as the teacher waved goodbye and reminded his students of the report that was due the next coming Thursday (it was Wednesday)

"Ah, I wish Ibiki was as fun as Asuma sensei is" said Ino walking down the hallway towards her locker, she and Tenten had social studies class together and they were just coming from it.

"You're just saying that because you've had Asuma in the last three years" said Tenten walking by Ino

"No I'm not, it's just that Ibiki is so…" started Ino

"Cool. Awesome, incredibly strict?" asked Tenten finishing for her

"Yeah, incredibly strict, I don't know why you have him as your favorite teacher" said Ino with a disgusted face

"Because I like rules, you don't, you are way too wild" said Tenten stopping in front of her looker.

"Hey look, there's Sakura" pointed Ino changing the subject.

Tenten turned to look "why is she taking out a basket with fruit out her locker?" asked Tenten

"She is? Awesome, it must be from a fan that really likes her!" yelled Ino as she ran towards Sakura

Tenten watched as Ino approached Sakura running, giving her a pretty good scare. They talked, Ino with a huge smile and Sakura sweat dropping. Then they headed towards her.

"Look Tenten, it says from your biggest fan! Isn't this exiting, Sakura has a really sensible and caring fan!" yelled Ino placing a note in front of Tenten's face

"Right, calm down will ya Ino?" asked Tenten after placing the note away from her face.

"Do you know who it might be from Sakura?" asked Ino calming down

"Well not really, but might as well eat it, I'm sort of hungry" said Sakura smiling "do you want some?"

"Sure, let's eat it in the classroom before the next class starts" said Ino

"Because the teacher is probably going to be late" said Tenten

"You mean Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura

"Yup!"

"But all the time up till now, he has arrived no more than five minutes late" said Sakura starting to walk

"No, I don't think so, you probably see it that way because you are always late on Kakashi's classes, besides you haven't been in our classes, he normally comes half an hour late" said Tenten

"I have been late in his classes?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, but you don't notice because we have all of Kakashi's classes together and we don't tell you" said Ino

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Sakura

"Because Kakashi doesn't notice when a student is late, so we don't bother to tell you" said Ino

"And there's nothing you lose by being late" said Tenten

"In that case I think I should wear a clock to not be late" said Sakura

"Sure, that way we can talk before the class starts" said Ino

"But who can a assure that he is going to arrive late today?" asked Sakura

"I can" answered Ino

"Really?" asked Sakura

"Yeah" said Ino watching as the classroom door came in sight

The class room was close by, so they didn't take long to arrive

"There!" said Happily Sakura, "now let's eat soon just in case Kakashi sensei doesn't come late" she sat with a plop in her seat and quickly started to take the transparent paper off the basket

"I want a mango!" yelled Ino, making a few heads turn to them

"Mango? I want mango!" said Naruto stopping whatever he was doing and approaching the girls

"Okay" said Sakura

"Guys, come over here, Sakura chan is giving away fruit!" yelled Naruto waving for his friends to come by him

"Okay" said Sakura again looking at the boys that were heading her way and at the basket, it was not too big, but just enough for all of them she thought.

"Do you have any kiwis?" asked Gaara standing by her

"Yup, here" she handed him a kiwi.

"I want a banana if it's not too much to ask." said Neji politely

Sakura raised a brow at his politeness "sure" she gave him a big banana.

"I think I will have an apple" said Tenten taking a yellow apple.

"So, Naruto, you want a mango also right?" asked Sakura handing Naruto a mango

"Yup! thanks Sakura-chan" said Naruto taking the mango

"And I want grapes!" Sakura said excitedly taking some grapes.

Sakura was about to place a grape in her mouth when it was taken from her

"Hey!" she said turning to the person that took her grape

"Not bad" said Sasuke chewing on the fruit

"Why don't you choke on a strawberry? The grapes are mine!" said Sakura glaring at Sasuke

"I want grapes right now, I'll take your strawberries later" responded Sasuke taking the whole vine of grapes from the basket in his hand

"No! Those are mine! You can't take them!" yelled Sakura hitting his back repeatedly

"Too bad, I already am" responded Sasuke placing four grapes in his mouth

Sasuke turned away every time Sakura reached out to take some grapes from him, Sakura tried this five times and then started to kick and hit towards Sasuke's direction

"Why don't you two share the grapes?" asked Tenten looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura stopped hitting Sasuke "that's a good idea, Sasuke give me half the grapes" she ordered

"No" he responded as he ate more grapes

"That's not fair, give me a few!" said Sakura raising her hands up to her chest and closing them in an angry kind of whiny position

"No, I'm bigger, I need more food than you do" said Sasuke turning towards her

"That does not justify you; the fruit was given to me!" replied Sakura

"I don't give a damn, I'm hungry" said Sasuke closing his eyes and placing more grapes in his mouth

Sakura started losing her temper "why you!" she exclaimed

She started to fight with Sasuke, pursuing him around the room, jumping over a few desks and almost dropping some book shelves, Sasuke ran all the time avoiding her hits as he placed more fruit in his mouth.

Sasuke ran to the front of the class room, around the teacher's desk and back at the end, Sakura right behind him.

Then Sasuke tripped when he placed a foot in a small carpet at the end of the room and Sakura tugged it from behind, making him fall on his back.

He was on the floor now, and Sakura was standing above him, each foot by his ribs. She was wearing the school's uniform, that was a skirt, but she had a short underneath, so there was no problem with standing over Sasuke.

"I will take this now" Said Sakura roughly as she took the remaining grapes from Sasuke and stepped away.

Sasuke stood up right away and went after her, stopping in mid tracks as he saw Kakashi poof inside the class room right by Sakura and take the grapes from her.

"You know the rules miss Haruno, no eating in class" said Kakashi placing the vine of grapes in his desk

Sakura almost yelled, she hadn't been able to eat a single grape, first because of Sasuke and now because of Kakashi.

'I hate Sasuke and I hate the rule that says no food in the class room' thought Sakura as she sat in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yawn, open your books in page 89 and read out loud starting from the front row" instructed Kakashi.

The class was over soon, because Kakashi fell asleep in the fourth person that read out loud the book's text. And taking the opportunity, the students began to mess around the remaining time, making it pretty short.

The bell rang and everyone headed out of their classes and to the next and last class.

The last class was finished pretty quickly, and as soon as the bell for school to be over rang, the hallways got filled with chattering students.

Neji was walking calmly out the bathroom when Naruto came running his way

"MOVE NEJI!!!!" he yelled

Naruto's face was a bit white, and he had his hand over his mouth, he went over to the toilet and threw up.

Naruto whipped his face's sweat with his sleeve with one hand as the other hand was over his stomach.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Neji

"An hour ago my stomach started hurting and now this"

"An hour ago huh? My stomach hurts too, and it was an hour ago it started hurting" said Neji as he looked thoughtfully at the pale blond

Yo! I've got a contest for you guys, who ever guesses why Neji and Naruto have stomach aches will get a price, which is: whatever idea they send to me will be added in the story! No matter how strange or dumb it is, all accepted if you guess correctly, perverted, un believable, sexual, bloody, dark, everything is accepted.

Only the first two to guess right get the price

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oww" wined Ino as she held her stomach and bent her back to look at the ground

"More Oww" said Tenten as she also held her stomach

"Why do both of your stomachs hurt?" asked Sakura not feeling any pain at all

"bl! Not sure" said Tenten almost throwing up

"Let's go to the nurse, she will have something to calm our stomachs down" said Ino closing her eyes at the pain

"I agree" said Tenten placing her hand over her mouth "but maybe we should go to the bathroom first, just so that I don't give a new color to the school's carpet" she said behind her hand as she felt some food and stomach acids going up her throat

The three headed out the classroom and to the bathroom, walking a bit slower than usual for Tenten not to move too much and agitate her stomach.

"Hey, and when did the pain start? Two hours ago you were just fine" asked/said Sakura as she looked up front cautious not to bump into any of the moving students

"I think it was about fifty minutes a go" said Ino

"And I'd say it was sort of like in the beginning of out last class" said Tenten painfully staring at the corner of the intercepting hallway they were approaching

"well, you want to throw up, so it was likely something you ate, Ino doesn't want throw up, but both aches started about the same time so it must have been something you ate" murmured Sakura almost to herself taking her view from up front away and looking at the carpeted floor.

"Sakura watch out" said Ino a bit weakly because of her stomach's ache

"What?" asked Sakura turning to Ino

As she turned, she was pushed back by a major body, and fell backwards taking Tenten with her because she was behind Sakura.

Both girls landed on the floor, Sakura on Tenten; who grunted when she hit the floor.

"Oww" Complained Sakura as Tenten rolled under her to get free and made her fall on her bottom.

Sakura looked up rubbing the hurt area and saw Sasuke in front of her. She sighted.

"What?" Asked Sasuke with a cold voice looking down at Sakura

"If we keep on bumping like this my bottom will turn shades of blue and purple" said Sakura as Tenten and Ino helped her up.

"Why are you in such a rush Sasuke?" asked Tenten

"I want to get to my room soon" he answered turning to leave

"How come?" asked Ino

"None of your business" *grr* Sasuke retorted coldly without looking back, and as he walked a growl was herd, it was barrenly hearable because of the student's chatter in the hallways, but enough for the girls to hear it, and they were pretty sure it wasn't coming from Sasuke's mouth or throat

Sasuke didn't stop after the growl, he speed up his pace.

"Wait Sasuke, what was that?" asked Ino running after him with Tenten and Sakura by her side

"It was noth-" *grr* the growl was heard again, and because the girls were close, they could tell it was coming from Sasuke's stomach without any doubt

"You too?" asked Ino towards Sasuke imagining the growl was because it was hurt.

"Me three" said Tenten feeling the pain get stronger and not letting Sasuke answer Ino

'His stomach hurts to, but I doubt it's because he's hungry. He ate at lunch time and also took my grapes from me' thought Sakura as she stared at Sasuke's stomach

"Sakura, who was it that gave you that fruit?" asked Sasuke not minding to answer Ino's question.

"I don't know, the note didn't say" said Sakura snapping out of her thoughts and retrieving her gaze from Sasuke's stomach to meet his face.

"Then it was a trap, your stupid fruit made this to us" said Sasuke

"It did? How do you know?" Asked Sakura as Tenten and Ino looked at each other

"All of us ate fruit, except for you, my stomach started to hurt an hour ago, and probably theirs too" Answered Sasuke pointing to Ino and Tenten in the last sentence

'Oh! That's right, digestion takes two hours, but if it's bad food its effects start an hour later after it's eaten because the organism starts absorbing part of the food. We ate the fruit about two hours ago, plus everyone, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke ate fruit, and I didn't because of Sasuke, so their stomachs hurt and mine doesn't, it was the fruit!' thought Sakura

"So it was the fruit, but who could have done such a thing, or at least tried doing such a thing to Sakura?" asked Ino

"Do you still have the *grrr* note?" asked Sasuke looking away after his stomach growled.

"No I don't" answered Sakura "I threw it in the garbage can"

"I have it" chipped Ino taking the note out of her sweater's right pocket and handing it to Sasuke

Sakura sweat dropped at Ino as Sasuke read the note

"Why did you pick up the note from the garbage can?" asked Sakura looking at Ino

"Because I wanted to keep your supposed lover's letter and give it to you once we grew up to make your husband jealous" said Ino

"Right" answered Sakura staring at Ino

"This letter is from James Richweed" said Sasuke as he deactivated his sharingan

"James Richweed? The third grade soccer hottie?" asked Ino in a surprised loud voice, it seemed her stomach didn't hurt that much after all

"I don't…. wait, I think I do know him" said Sakura

"How do you know him?" asked Ino exited

"A few weeks ago, when it was lunch we were walking together to the lunch room. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I. The hall was almost empty because everyone was outside or in the lunch room and I forgot my money in my locker to buy my lunch" said Sakura

"Oh, I remember that" interrupted Ino

"yeah, well, when you left and I went to my locker, I couldn´t find my money, then James stopped to watch me dig in my locker and asked what was I looking for, I told him and he gave me ten dollars, I said I only needed two, but he said that he didn't need them and that I should keep them. Two days after I tried paying him but he didn't accept, and now every time we see each other in the hallway we nod or say hello to each other." Said Sakura

"Oh! How romantic" said Ino with stars in her eyes

"You forget the fruit was rotten" said Tenten drily

"Maybe the seller wanted to take revenge on him for something he did" said Ino imagining Sakura and James holding hands and walking around the school together

"bl! I think I will come back in a minute" said Tenten rushing towards the bathroom that was three classrooms away. She looked really pale when she left.

"So if you know James, and you get along with him, why did he give you rotten fruit that looked fine?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura

"I really don't know" said Sakura placing a hand under her chin trying to imagine something to answer Sasuke's question

"I know! Let's ask him!" exclaimed Ino

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in surprise (not that Sasuke would show it much)

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, stared at Ino for a bit and then spoke up.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea" said Sakura

Sasuke nodded slowly in aprovement

"I'll go with you Sakura" offered Ino

Sakura nodded "Okay"

"Hn" said Sasuke turning back and walking to the boy's dormitory, this time not being stopped by anyone.

Right then Tenten walked towards them accompanied by Neji and Naruto from the bathroom direction

"Hey, it really was because of the fruit, Neji and Naruto also have stomach aches" said Tenten as she looked at a smiling Ino and a thoughtful Sakura

"What did I miss?" asked Tenten looking at her friend's expressions

"We are going to talk to James about the fruit" said Ino happily "and hopefully about Sakura being her girlfriend too"

Sakura stopped thinking on how to bring the fruit up when she saw James, to look at Ino.

"Ino, aren't you taking things a bit too far?" asked Sakura

"No, he absolutely suits you, he is cute, handsome, athletic, sweet, has good grades, everything a perfect man needs, plus pretty much your type" answered Ino

"I have never told you what my liking type is Ino" retorted Sakura

"Who cares? Just go for it" said Ino

"Sakura, you are not going to go anywhere talking to Ino, just ignore her" said Tenten as Naruto and Neji nodded behind her

"Okay, hey didn't you have stomach aches?" asked Sakura

"Yup, we will go to the nurse to take some pills or something, see ya!" said Tenten pulling a dreaming Ino, a frowning Neji and a complaining Naruto with her

Sakura watched them go for half a minute and turned around to go to the library

Sakura's pov

'I can't find a reason of why James would give me rotten fruit that looked in perfectly good shape and probably tasted just as good. I met him two weeks ago and he is always nice to me ever sense, so why would he?'

'I thought you weren't smart, and now I see you are just innocent'

'Well I like being innocent, sort of'

'He he, and I like getting control of our body from time to time'

I imagined my inner self grinning evilly and then her thoughts were passed in my mind as she thought in them.

One when I was ten years old, a girl named Nazuna and her friends were bulling me and she took control, sending them to the hospital.

Another one of when we were at a theme park and she came out just for fun and surprised my brother by the attitude she held, the following week my brother always checked my pressure making sure I was okay.

A third one where a boy that liked me asked/begged me to go out with him for the twelfth time, she took control and spooked the boy until he went to cry in the principal's office begging for his mother.

More memories were about to be displayed in my mind when I stopped my inner by talking to her in my mind

'I think you shouldn't be that mean to peolple'

'And I think you should express what we feel more often instead of keeping it to yourself'

'But I always think so many rude things'

'Well it's just the truth even if it's rude'

'Sometimes it's better not to say the truth'

'Whatever, I just hope I can go out again soon'

'Changing the subject, where do you think I should go, to the library or to our room'

'I'm into drawing and listening to music now, so to our room'

I smiled to myself. I always had trouble making decisions, and when I asked my inner she always helped me on small or big decisions normally leading to a nice end.

'To our room it is'

'Oh! Look, there's James'

'I know, we have the same two eyes remember?'

'So? If I wouldn't have told you, you would have just pretended to not see him'

'I uh…'

I knew my inner was right, I didn't want to talk to him because he was a third grader, and I felt small in a type of physical way when talking to him, yet curiosity also was part of the feeling, I wanted to know why he gave me the rotten fruit.

I stared at James; he was talking with his friends, leaning against his locker with his hands in his pants' pockets. He looked calm and happy. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would play a prank on a girl.

James is blond, taller than me for about a head, and that's pretty tall, because I myself am pretty tall for a girl.

He is thin but strong. I have seen him a few times in his swimming class plus he is a soccer player and soccer players have to stay fit.

His features are handsome, pointy nose, wide serious green eyes, normal eyebrows and short hair that was laid down in a natural way and split half one way and the other half the other by the center of his head.

'go talk to him about the fruit'

'no'

'Why not?'

'Because… Ino said she wanted to talk with him with me'

'Ino's not here and you better do it as soon as possible'

'Why?'

'Because some evidence may be erased'

'Huh?'

'Just talk to him or I'll take things into my own hands'

I was three meters away from James. And as I walked on he smiled and raised his hand to say hello with a small blush in his cheeks.

I gulped 'why is he blushing?'

'Go find out'

I smiled back at him and the stopped. H stopped to and looked at with a bigger smile as his blush turned a deeper shade.

I turned to him and spoke "umm… hi James, how have you been?"

"I've been fine thanks, and you?" he asked looking at the ground and then at me

"Well not so fine" I said trying not to sound angry or worried, just normal

His smile dropped and he said "why, anything wrong?"

"You see, someone sent me a basket with healthy looking fruit, and I gave some of it to my friends. But later on we found out that the fruit was rotten despite how it looked and tasted. I t was a bad joke and I'm pretty sure you were the one who gave me that fruit"

James looked at me and then he spoke "It was me who wrote the note but I didn't buy or even touch the fruit"

"Who was it then?" I asked politely

"I will start from the beginning.

I started liking you a week ago and after watching you from time to time I decided to tell you in some way how I felt, so I talked about it to my friends, not knowing if to give you an arrangement of flowers, chocolate or fruit." Said James blushing a little as he spoke

I nodded encouraging him to go on.

He took my look and continued

"But as I talked to my friend about the subject, and elf girl named Kara heard our conversation and offered me her help"

'Kara, that's the girl that tripped us in the lunch room, isn't it? Cha, that's right, let me get my hands on her and she'll get the beating of her life! Wait, concentrate on what James is saying, you will plan her death later'

I told myself

"She said she knew you and that she was sure you would enjoy fruit better than you would enjoy flowers or chocolate. She also offered herself to choose the fruit and to be the one to put it in your locker so that I wouldn't get cached and… ruin the surprise" he said as more blood rushed to his cheeks

"And you wrote the note, how expressive" said Sakura's inner self mockingly taking a little of control over their body

'Who gave you permission to go out and mock James?' I asked to my inner pushing her in and re taking the control of our body

'Ha, I just had to do it, what he wrote was so lame!'

'You are so mean'

'I'm you'

"Well, Kara said it would be best so you would not recognize me" answered James a little ashamed of what he wrote

I smiled at him, now the mystery was solved thanks to his cooperation

"Thanks James" I said still smiling.

I think my smile made him a little confident, because his blush disappeared and he smiled back saying

"Sakura, I was wondering if you have anything to do this Saturday"

Let's see, lose myself in a book, draw, listen to music, go to the pool to entertain myself for an hour, go visit Taro, and be dragged to a restaurant by Ino and Tenten.

"No, why?"

"Because I want to go out with you"

I looked a t him for a bit, he wasn't blushing, or anxious, he was patiently waiting for my answer.

'He's a really nice guy but I don't think I want to go out with him so…'

"I'm sorry, but I-"

I was cut off as Ino appeared out of nowhere and covered my mouth with her hand

"She will love to go out with you, you live in town right?" Asked Ino as she still covered my mouth. I was trying to fight back, but it was no use, not to mention fair. I was supposed to have inhuman strength because of Tsunade's teachings, but any time I needed that strength, it would just hide somewhere in me that I couldn't find it. Or maybe it just wouldn't go out around my friends. I'll think about that later, right now I need to rid myself of Ino's hand.

I watched as James nodded, staring at Ino and then looked at me.

"Well then, meet her in the school's campus at six"

James winked once as I felt Ino step back and then dash off somewhere else.

Where on earth did she get the strength, she was supposed to have a stomach a ache.

Ino let go of me and we both started to walk towards the girl's dormitories.

She spoke "Are you crazy? You were about to say no to a third grader, soccer player, cute, smart guy!" she said screeching out the last part

"I know I was, and you just made me compromise with a guy witch I feel nothing more than friendship for"

Ino looked at me as if I was growing two heads and four arms and after a while sighted

"Okay Sakura, ever sense I know you, you have always been way too… reserved, not once have you had a boyfriend or even your first kiss"

"It's not a crime is it?" I asked

"No but almost. You really should at least date someone once in a while to see if you can get to like the guy"

I looked at her and remembered my first year of junior high, boys and girls were flirting among their selves so nastily, it made me sick, ever sense then I lost interest in trying to get a boyfriend or liking someone.

I sighted. Those memories were nasty, and I still think they are ridiculous. But I'm older now, so maybe Ino is right, I might want to start to deal with boys now better than in the next seven years, because by then it will probably be a bit to late to learn how to manage boys and attracting feelings before I really like someone and get hurt.

I think Ino recognized the defeat in my face, because she smiled and picked up her pace dragging me to my room and making me unlock the door so we could go inside.

Once inside, Ino went to my room, and I followed.

She started to dig around my closet and I knew what this meant

"Oh no you won't Ino, I'm wearing whatever I want to wear on my so called date"

I said getting in front of Ino blocking her from digging more

"Aw, c'mon Sakura let me help you"

"No Ino, besides you have to rest that sore stomach of yours for tomorrow. Unless you want to spend the whole day in the nurse's office" I said shoving Ino out my room, across the small living room and kitchen

"My stomach doesn't hurt that much any longer so I'll-"

I shoved her out the door and shut it as she talked. If I knew Ino, she was not going to give up on picking my clothes if I let her stay in my room. So I decided to take her out of my room even if it was rude.

I think I'm getting a little head ache. So it would be better if I go to sleep.

I guess aches are becoming contagious these days. I should be more careful.

With this in my mind, I lazily headed back to my room and threw myself on my bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it over my head because I can't sleep with light, and with my feet pushed off my shoes.

I was sleepy and the headache was pulling on my back continuously like a little kid hitting on my hair over and over, so I didn't care that I still had my uniform on.

Slowly, my mind started to create strange images the way it always did when I was tired and closed my eyes, and when I less Knew it I fell asleep

Finished short chapter six!

And now, the moment we have been waiting for. The people who guessed right first and were the most clear answers to why Neji and Naruto had stomach aches are, drum roll please…………..

OutsidersWhiteTiger and Lala Lane

Congratulations, now you can send the idea that you want to take place in this story. I promise I will look for the right timing to place it in.

You were pretty close Mayday5393, but OutsidersWhiteTiger and Lala Lane were closer because they mentioned it was Kara and you didn`t, sorry.

By the way, no one has answered my question of what is the difference between a test and an exam

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was six thirty nine in the morning. The sun was shining brightly in the academy making a nice sight of shadows lingering beneath the buildings, trees, rocks, grass and anything that would make space enough to create a shadow.

There was lots of movement inside the buildings that could be seen from the outside because of the opened windows and pulled back curtains.

Everything was peaceful and everyone was doing their everyday things. Walking in the hallways, chatting with friends, making out, taking things out of their lockers and some others were rushing from one end to the other of the school.

But between the academy's students, someone was missing, someone who stood out quite a bit from the other students. Someone with green eyes and pink hair, someone named Sakura Haruno.

The pinkete had done nothing the day before other than sleep. She hadn't eaten, took a shower, took down the curtains, did homework or even went to the bathroom. She hadn't woken up yet ether and the count down until school started was down to twenty minutes, forty seconds.

But as the sun rose higher in the sky, the sunlight penetrated the rooms further in, making an attempt to light up what it touched and on its way making her wake up.

Sakura was in her bed half covered with two crumbled sheets. The night before she had a bit of cold because even if spring was just beginning, the nights still lured with winter. She tossed around as she slept to cover herself up half achieving it, but that was enough to take the little cold from her.

The sun touched her face gently, but the longer it touched her, the rougher it became. Sakura tightened her shut eyes and turned to the shade of her room by turning her body with the impulse of one leg and the side of her torso.

She looked for a more comfortable position, but only found herself in the floor because she had been in the border of the bed and the moment she shifted she fell down.

She fell with her shoulder and hip first. So it didn't hurt much because of the short distance she fell but it was enough to wake her up.

Sakura stood into a sitting position in the floor with wide eyes. Two seconds later her eyelids covered half her eyes, she rubbed them by closing them and yawned.

When she was done she stretched and looked around. She sighted, everything was like the day before, not so messy but not too clean ether. Some underclothes and notebooks could be seen in the floor as well as some stuffed animals, pens, slippers and dirty school socks. Sakura looked at the window calmly half asleep still. Her eyes met the sun, which made her slightly shut them and slowly open them again as they got used to the light. Once her eyes got used to the light she smiled.

'Ah spring sure is pretty, even when it's raining. Each rainy, cloudy and sunny have their enchantment. But today we get sunny…. Wait a minute, sunny? It normally isn't sunny in the morning until it's near seven o'clock and that means… oh no! I'm going to be late for school!' thought Sakura as she sprang up to her feet and started to run around the dormitory apartment like getting her spare uniform and under clothes to take a shower, shoving food in her mouth and tossing pens and notebooks to see which she would take to her nature class after she took her bath.

Yup, something almost average in Sakura Haruno's life. Making the role of a clutz and running around her dormitory like an idiot. This had happened a lot in her last schools and she always got grounded by wiping the board for a week or sometimes helping the janitor with his duties after school.

She thought as she bathed that the janitor in her last school was really nice and had become like a second grandpa to her because one of her two grandpas had died and he sort of replaced her grandpa that died. Her family thoughts started to run in her mind unconsciously as she bathed.

Sakura had a mother and a father that owned one of the richest companies in many states and countries, but her mother and father didn't get along any longer and were constantly fighting and discussing among each other. They made different moves on the company on their own without saying much to one another, which caused the company's achievements and raise up because both of them were really smart and were too stubborn to spend any more time with each other than necessary. This obliged Sakura into deciding into with whom she would be with on ach business trip for how much time.

Sakura had tried to be fair and find a way to spend the same time with both of them because they were mostly apart from each other, in one state or another. But in the end Sakura's parents always found some way to make a fight over who spent more time with their daughter so Sakura ended up asking them to just stay some were in town that would be close to the school she went to or if the school had dormitories stay in a dormitory. Her parent said no, but when Sakura had her thirteenth birthday she asked to stay in one single place as a present and her parents couldn't refuse because Sakura was more mature than any other girl her age and because her big brother helped Sakura convince her parents.

That way Sakura became even more independent than she already was but sure she never stopped being messy.

Sakura got out of the shower and dressed up as she washed her teeth. She finished and went out to grab what she needed for nature's class and put her shoes on. She ran out of her dormitory and quickly closed it.

Sakura ran down the hall towards room 37 as she raised her wrist to her eyelevel to see the time.

'Six thirty! How much time did I take to bathe? I didn't even do my hair!' she thought as she placed her hand down again and ran faster. She had quickly brushed her hair when she went out of the shower and put on a black band with the leaf village's symbol on it and nothing else, leaving her hair loose and wet.

She didn't slow down as nature's class's door came in sight; she kept the same speed up because she didn't want to be one more minute late. Bad mistake. She tried going into a stop when she reached the door, but failed and because the door was cracked open her weight completely opened it by sending her forwards with her forehead firs making her hit her forehead and fall inside on the floor with her stomach.

She landed with her arms fully extended above her head, her face and stomach to the floor and her bottom sticking out as her knees touched the wooden floor. A few of her classmate stared at her, some girls laughed and some other boys were trying to get a better view of Sakura's but.

"mm…ouch, uh Orochimaru sensei I-" started of Sakura as she stood up with a red forehead

"you are twenty two minutes late miss Haruno" Orochimaru a man with black long hair, long face, pale skin, long black eyes and bony face said.

"I-" started Sakura but was interrupted.

"you have no excuse, you will go to the detention room to be assigned a punishment for being late" said the black haired tall man.

Sakura looked down a t the floor and turned around to leave

"but only after my class is over" finished off the man

Sakura suppressed the urge to smile. Being a good student paid off sometimes because teachers always appreciated good students more than bad ones even if they didn't want to admit it. they didn't want their good students failing or dropping grades.

Sakura took a seat near a French girl named Sydney and looked at the front to pay attention to the teacher.

Orochimaru turned around giving his back to his students and started to draw on the board.

For a few seconds, the only sound in the classroom was the screeching of the marker against the white board because everyone dared not say one word in Orochimaru's class. Orochimaru was a creepy teacher, but he knew how to talk and how to make the subjects interesting without too many complicated words. But some things and details he said were pretty hard to learn so normally it wouldn't be a good idea to ignore his classes.

Once Orochimaru was finished he turned back to the students once again and spoke "These are three of the most famous groups of the bonded beings, dragon riders," he said as he pointed to the firs symbol that was a spiral caught in fire with the ying and yang inside it, lightning going out of the fire and speckles of ice on the background.

"sword wilders" he pointed next to five orbs, four lined up each in each corner of a square and another one in the center of the other four, "and the crystal bearers" he said lastly pointing to a symbol with crystals on the bottom crossed between them and at the top it had feathers with drops drawn in their small structure.

"you may take a better and more detailed look of these symbols in your nature book, page 187" said Orochimaru, and at his words, the class was filled of page searching and some zippers of backpacks because some of the students took their backpack with them.

"In the books there is no explication on what each of the things inside the symbols represent, so I will explain, and make sure to pay attention students"

Everyone paid all of their attention to the front; Sakura looked around a bit and saw that everyone was not even moving. She knew Orochimaru was a creepy teacher, but they were exaggerating. She looked around a bit more and spotted Gaara, he was relaxed, yet paying attention.

'At least he didn't exaggerate as everyone else did.' Thought Sakura. Gaara was the only one of all the dragon riders and her umm… new friends that had nature class with her.

"In the crystal bearer's symbol, the crystals represent what they wield, for they are proud to wield crystals, even if all of them can do the same things and control the same composed element. The feathers represent the pureness stained in blood because that's what the drops in the feathers stand for. Cristal barriers are evil or bad as you can call them. They are born as crystal bearers and do not take long to find their power. They are born with one idea and a single instinct. They only fight for the bad side's sake. Everyone copy these symbols in your notebook, put your pencils down once you are done." Orochimaru lastly said crossing his arms and looking at the class with a grin.

Sakura liked how Orochimaru explained things, besides the fact that she loved nature class. It was exiting knowing about mystical creatures that lived in your world and you could come across with. To her, listening to the descriptions, meanings and purposes of the magical beings alive was like listening to dark songs for the emos, to adventure stories to the free hearted and love stories for the love sick.

It just went with her.

Sakura eagerly drew the crystal barrier's symbol and waited for everyone to finish so Orochimaru could continue.

One minute later everyone finished and Orochimaru continued.

"The next symbol is the sword wilders symbol. The five orbs represent each of the elements they control, fire, wind, earth, lightning and water, like the dragon riders. Each sword wilder controls these elements on their own and with their sword, but they have little control and abilities without their swords unlike the dragon riders who can control the elements as they please without the use of a weapon.

The sword wilders are able to control elements though their swords in big scale, but without them, they can do small things. Their power rests in their swords and that's why they are called sword wilders. Sword wilders fight for the good side, having one idea in mind, the domination of good over bad. They are chosen by Mother Nature as well as are dragon riders because mother nature thinks in one thing when choosing and giving her powers to creatures, the great balance.

"Does anyone remember what the great balance isss?" asked/hissed Orochimaru

Many hands shot to the air. Rich kids were not all that bad or dumb ether as everyone say they are.

Orochimaru grinned his creepy smile and chose a person to speak.

"yess Rey?" hissed/said again Orochimaru.

The boy by the name Rey stood as it was done in some classes and said "Of what you have taught us Orochimaru sensei, The great balance is the good and bad in the world, the pure and the evil. The stabilization of the numbers of the members of these opposite sides, to keep peace and not let there be too many powerful or weak in each side so that a war doesn't begin and that the world becomes too bad or too good in consequence of this war." Rey finished as he looked at Orochimaru seeking an order to sit down.

Orochimaru nodded at the boy, who sat down taking the nod as a sort of sign to sit down.

"Asss Rey has said, the great balance is as its name calls it, balance. Mother Nature thinks in the balance when choosing the bearers of her powers so that peace prevails. That is why she gives her powers to whoever will be best for the keeping of the balance. It is so that when the times change Mother Nature might erase some of the groups she has created and make new ones so that everything will remain peaceful.

Going back to the topic, the sword wielders are against any bad as the crystal bearers are against all good.

And now, the dragon riders are the moderators as one would call them, they are not good or bad, they are chosen by heart, and their heart has to have the idea that Mother Nature has, the balance's existence. Dragon riders are chosen by power too, because to fight both sides in order to maintain the balance, they have to have abilities to settle things." Orochimaru placed his hand under the dragon rider's symbol. Sakura and Gaara could easily recognize it because both of them had it, Sakura in her back on the upper part of her shoulder, just in the right place for her to see in her bathroom's mirror. And Gaara had it in his arm, a little beneath his shoulder.

"The ying and yang mark inside it, represents what the dragon rides fight for, the good and the bad, not either one or the other, but both. While the spiral caught in fire represent earth and fire, the spiral being the representative of earth. The lightning going out of the fire represent the element lightning, and the speckles of ice represent water. Ass you may notice students, both dragon riders and sword wielders have the elements they have represented in their symbol. This distinguishing mark is because if the five elements are present in some insignia; witch ever the insignia is, it means it has some sort of bond with Mother Nature."

Orochimaru looked at his student and then sat down in his desk as he spoke."Draw both remaining symbols on your notebook, and give a review of page 124 and 125, after that you may sit in silence. Sakura go to detention, do the review and a investigation deeper into the subject we saw today for homework"

"Yes Orochimaru sensei" said Sakura as she stood up and took her things with her. She exited the classroom and walked to the detention room in thought.

'I wonder what kind of punishment they'll give me. Wash the bathroom? Uh… I hope not, mop the floors? I really don't like to mop, pick up garbage? Bearable. I'm here so let's wait and see' finished of Sakura as she stood outside the opened door of the detention room.

She looked up to see a black haired girl with dark brown eyes, small round nose, star earrings, thin body with few curves and long eyelashes. She was wearing black baggy pants with a white sleeveless shirt. And a woman who seemed to be the manager. The woman looked about in her forties and was a bit wrinkled. Her nose was a bit misshaped and her eyes were small and black. Her hair was also black and she was obiusly overweight. She was wearing a plain pink dress with pink earrings that were shaped like flowers

The younger girl had her eyelids half over her eyes and her face was flushed. Her hands were holding her head up as her elbows rested on her crossed legs and she held a clipboard and a tag that said manager assistant. She was looking at one side of the room that Sakura couldn't see because all that was visible from the spot she stood on was the front of the detention room.

Sakura looked at the said girl for a bit and watched as she turned from one corner to another of the back of the room flushing and giggling. She also saw that the manager was doing some paper work in a small desk on the other side of the wall.

After a few more seconds she got bored and went in to tell the girl she was there to be under detention. She walked in and spoke to the girl to not interrupt the older woman from her work "Hello, I'm here to have detention"

"Uhu…..mm" was the reply

Sakura shrugged and turned to walk to one of the six chairs in the back and as she did she spotted Naruto and Sasuke on the first and last chairs.

Naruto was crouched with a winy expression. His lips were up, his eyes were closed, his eyebrows were furrowed and his hand was under his chin. His left eye was purplish on the eyelid and a bit by his nose. He was facing the wall.

Sasuke was sitting lazily with one of his hands holding up his head and his fingers that were up to his upper head level tangled in his raven hair as the other hand held a thick book that was open over his lap. His left leg was against the wall and the other one was separated from the other one almost over the next chair.

Sakura sat one seat away from naruto and two seats away from Sasuke.

She sat with her hands straight behind her and her palms completely extended out over the warm cushioned seat, touching her but and holding up her torso. Her knees together so that she didn't show more than necessary and her legs separated from the knees to her feet.

Fifteen minutes passed. And Sakura shifted from one position to another. She bent her back, she crossed her arms and legs and from time to time she let her head fall on her shoulders or in the back of the chair. Boy the manager was taking too long on deciding witch would be their punishment.

'I am bored' said Sakura In her mind

'Than go un bore yourself with Naruto or Sasuke' replied her inner looking at her nails

'For once you have a good idea' thought Sakura

'That is so untrue; I've gotten you out of many problems with my ideas' said inner Sakura offended

'But your ideas have also gotten me into many messes' thought Sakura sitting up straight

'He he' chuckled her inner

Sakura moved herself from her seat by dragging her bottom from one chair to another and shifted over by Naruto

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura in a low voice so the manager and manager assistant would keep themselves in their business and not be distracted or hear their conversation

Naruto had not moved from his position the past fifteen minutes. He stopped facing the wall, turned around to look at Sakura, opened his eyes and smiled widely "Sakura-chan, I didn't see you come in! When did you-" Sakura moved her hand over to put on Naruto's mouth because he was being too loud. Both women up the front looked at the blond and at the punk hair. Sakura smiled with a small drop of sweat. The two women ignored her and resumed what they were doing.

"Keep it down Naruto, we are in detention" said Sakura in a whisper

"He he, sorry Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a low voice as he scratched his head and smiled

"Naruto, what happened, why are you guys in detention?" asked Sakura still keeping her voice down

"Oh that. You see at first hour the teme and I had study class in the library." Said Naruto

Sakura nodded as a sign for him to keep on going

"We were doing just fine. We sat in the same table with a boy names Shion. I was reading a book called Freddy Fish that I Took in my backpack precisely for study hour and started reading it. But as I did, something caught my eye." Said Naruto nodding with a thoughtful look, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes.

'It must have been something interesting' thought Sakura as she looked at Naruto

"What was it Naruto?" asked Sakura searching for an answer

"I think it was a ladybug" said Naruto

"huh?" was Sakura's reaction

" yeah, but not a normal sized ladybug, it was a really big ladybug" said Naruto almost forgetting to keep his voice down

"And why are you in detention then?" asked Sakura

"Well I couldn't resist the urge to capture the ladybug to look at it and take it to Shino so I followed it."

Sakura blinked and Naruto continued

*sight* "But who would have known that an over sized lady bug was so stinking fast?" said Naruto tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I chased the bug and ended up hitting the table making it fall to the teme's side. Pushing him to the floor and against a book shelve. The books shelve the teme fell on fell and pushed down the next one and that one pushed the next one and the next so we were sent to detention." Finished Naruto.

Sakura furrowed her brows 'He is in detention because he chased a ladybug? Leave it to Naruto to make foolish things' .

"Hey and why do you have a black eye?" asked Sakura pointing at Naruto's eye

Naruto frowned and looked at the end of the room across him "It was the stupid teme who did this to me, he hit me as soon as he got up from the floor in the library. The teacher stopped him from hitting my other eye. That Bastard is going to pay" He lastly hissed as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke only looked up from his book and glared at Naruto.

They started a glaring competition but stayed half way as the assistant manager approached them.

She was blushing as she looked at both teen males "I… you have been signed for something to do as punishment. All three of you will help in *gulp* the lunch room for three days" said The girl shortly looking at Sakura but turning her view to the boys shortly after.

"Three days! Aw c'mon" complained Naruto.

"You should h-head there now, two lunch workers didn't come today and they need help." Aid the girl.

'Well I guess Its not all that bad' Thought Sakura as she stood up. Naruto and Sasuke did the same and went out of the room.

The trio walked in the hallway and to the lunch room in silence. Naruto had his hands on his head and his elbows sticking out as he walked. Sakura was walking normally and Sasuke still hadn't put away his book so he was walking and reading.

Sakura wanted to know what he was reading on the first time she put eyes on the book and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hey Sasuke" said Sakura walking closer to Sasuke and breaking the silence

"Your parents teached you no manners or what?" asked Sasuke still not taking his view off the book

"Uhh… why?" Asked Sakura looking at him confused

"It's a show of respect to call people by their last name" Sasuke said

"I don't see anything bad in calling you by your first name" said Sakura innocently

"And I see nothing bad in calling me by my last" replied Sasuke with annoyance in his voice

"But I can't get used to calling you Uchiha. Everyone I hang around calls you Sasuke so…"

"Shut the hell up and just call me Uchiha-san" said Sasuke roughly putting away his book

"No" said Sakura

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he started to lose his temper "What did you want?"

"Ah, I wanted to know which book you're reading"

"Hn. Sinuhe the Egyptian" said Sasuke calming down a bit

"May I see it" asked Sakura looking at the hand that held the said book

Sasuke raised his arm and handed the book to her

Sakura opened it and read the prologue

"Sakura-chan, be careful" said Naruto looking at the floor and then at Sakura

"I'm fine Naruto" said Sakura looking at the book.

"Sakura-chan, really"

"I'm telling you I'm-"

Sakura fell to the floor head first. She hit her forehead again reviving the pain from the morning.

"You're a clutz" Sasuke said coldly as he stood half a yard from her. He was in a bad mood that day because his stomach still ached from the rotten fruit he had took from Sakura the day before and because Naruto had gotten them in detention in ht first hour of school. (Anyone noticed Sasuke's bad mood?)

"He, the teme's right Sakura-chan you're a c-"

"Shut up Naruto" snapped Sakura as she kicked Naruto on his leg from where she lay

"Okay but you don't have to be so violent" wined Naruto

Sakura rubbed her forehead and stood up with the book still in hand. 'I have to calm down, not because someone is in a bad mood I have to be in a bad mood too' thought Sakura calming herself

*sight* "Here Sasuke, It's a good book. You will have to lend it to me someday" said Sakura resuming her walking and giving back the book.

"I don't borrow the things I like" said Sasuke as he crossed the lunch room door.

"Oh" Sakura made out

"That's right, Sasuke teme here is pretty possessive over what he treasures" said Naruto forgetting the pain in his leg

"I see. Changing the subject, I think they are going to serve ramen today" said Sakura turning for the lunch room's kitchen and smelling the atmosphere.

"That was a bad subject change" Said Sasuke closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. She jumped back by what she saw.

Naruto was smiling from ear to ear and there were tears in his eyes. A pink and orange aura with stars, spirals and hearts was surrounding him as he widely opened his arms and rushed at Sakura.

"N-naruto are you all right?" asked Sakura before she got crushed into a hug.

"Sakura-chan, you just made my day by telling me that" said Naruto as he lowered his head to Sakura's shoulder and rested his chin in her shoulder.

"Naruto… you're crushing… me" said Sakura between gasps as she freed her arms from Naruto's grasp and placed them on his chest to push back.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" sang Naruto completely ignoring Sakura's words

"Naruto" no response

"Naruto!" still no response

'Make his nose bleed!' said her inner eagerly

Sakura raised up her fist and directed it to Naruto's face hitting his nose bone

Naruto let go of Sakura and placed his hand on his nose "Sakura-chan" he wined as he wiped the blood away "you're becoming as cruel as the teme!" said Naruto pointing at Sasuke

"Sorry, I couldn't see another way of getting to breathe again" apologized Sakura

"You three, what are you doing here?" asked a fat lunch lady that was coming out of the kitchen

"We are here to help in the lunch room ma'am" Said Sakura trying to be nice

"So you got in trouble huh?" said the lunch lady placing her hands in her lumpy waist "What? Did you three get found out as you did naughty things in a closet or something?" asked the lunch lady with an awkward smile.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, Naruto furrowed his brows and opened his mouth in disbelief and Sakura blinked uncomfortably. 'What's with this lady?' all of them thought.

"Ha ha, ether you kids will believe me or not, when I was in high school I used to be one of the prettiest girls in the school and I had many young and handsome man after me. I naturally couldn't resist the teen's temptations and started to make out with them. *sight* I remember one time that I felt hot in class so I asked to go out to the bathroom and on my way I found one of the many young men that liked me. He invited me to skip class so we could-"

"I think we get the Idea" said Sakura as she waved her hands in front of her so the lunch lady would stop

"I was just saying, I mean both of you young men don't look half bad and this young lady can almost reach me in my beauty status of when I was young. I imagined that you were feeling eager of doing-"

"Please, just tell us what to do" said Sakura sweat dropping at the relentless woman.

"well, If so we haven't mopped the floors yet. Put on some gloves that are in the kitchen, grab a bucket and a mop and do your duty" said the woman

Sakura sighted and entered the kitchen to get what she needed to mop and noticed that somehow the fat lady's talk had made her blush. 'I can't believe the lady made me blush by only touching the subject' though Sakura as she put on the red plastic gloves she was given by an old and skinny lady

'It's natural. I mean your sixteen, ether you like it or not your hormones are quicker now than they will be any other time in you life. And you will hold atraction for the opposite sex and for naughty subjects' grinned her inner.

'You may be right but I don't feel attraction for naughty subjects or any boy at all. Are my not saved?'

'no, as you can see, you blushed with the words of the fat monster that spoke to you and you like the man's confection' said her inner pointing at a white board that had a drawing of the man's body.

Sakura thought a little and then said to her inner 'you may be right. But for now, I'm back to normal and I have to start mopping the floor, here I come floor!'

Sakura finished putting on an apron she was provided with, finished mixing the water with a liquid the school used to make the floor smell good and be clean and folded her sleeves up so she wouldn't wet them.

Sasuke and Naruto followed and all three started to mop the floor, taking quite a bit of time because of their inexperience.

Naruto never mopped his dormitory in school because the paid the janitors to do so or more like Sasuke paid and in his home apartment all he did was keep it dirty.

Sasuke also paid the janitor to clean his dormitory and at home he had many servants and maids to do it for him.

Sakura had tried mopping her room but failed, Tenten ended up doing it for her and at home she too had servants and maids that would mop and clean the house.

Once they were finished mopping they were assigned to wash the trays, swipe and take off the bubble gum from under the tables, clean the doors and take the mat of the bones, that is until it was lunch time. When it was time for all the students to have lunch they had to serve food.

All the time they spent there working, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and sense Sakura had regained her composure she always calmed them down. To Sakura it was fun but also tiring.

&&& AFTER LUNCH &&&

Naruto stretched and afterwards took of his gloves and apron "Damn, being in a lunch room is more exhausting than training" he said moving his head from one side to the other

"You can say that again" said Sakura tossing her apron and gloves and leaning on the kitchen's counter

"Naruto, are you up for some ramen tonight?" asked Sasuke closing his eyes and resting on against the wall.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke. 'He offering to go eat ramen, no way' thought Naruto

"you really are tired aren't you?" asked Sakura "And I have the perfect cure for that" she said raising up her hand with keenness

"And that would be…" said Naruto

"The special Sakura soup" said Sakura smiling

"Sakura soup? I want to try it, but after I eat my ramen" said Naruto

"No, If you eat Sakura soup you can't eat anything else"

"Why" asked Sasuke standing up straight and walking out of the lunch room

Naruto and Sakura followed

"Because… It will take away the enchantment" said Sakura

"It's enchanted?" asked Naruto

"No silly, Its just that it's so good you could say it's enchanted" said Sakura

"Okay, but only because it's free" said Naruto

Sakura glared at Naruto and said "that's very nice of you Naruto" with an angry tone

"Hey what did I say?" asked Naruto dumb folded

"Just ignore her Naruto, girls are too outlandish too understand them. Even they can't stand themselves" said Sasuke shrugging

Sakura's glare intensified as she turned to the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked "want to make a competition?" he asked glaring back. The work and chores he had done had drowned down his bad mood and he was back to being an arrogant bastard.

"You make me sick" hissed Sakura as Sasuke's smirk got wider.

Sakura dropped her killer aura and cleared her throat "anyway, go to my dormitory at five o'clock and you will taste was truly is good" said Sakura changing her mood complete.

Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused look.

"Your mood swings are weird Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he dropped down his confused expression.

"I'll see you later at five" said Sakura stopping in front of her locker and started to open it.

Sakura went to her remaining classes as did Naruto and Sasuke.

&&& AFTER CLASSES &&&

Sakura walked as she moved from one side to another dodging people on the hall, as a result she sonly arrived at the library.

She saw that the librarian, the librarian's assistant and some students were picking up a book shelve all together.

'How many book shelves fell down to take all day to put them up' thought Sakura

'Well Sasuke probably fell on the first book shelve of that row' said inner Sakura as she pointed at a twelve book shelve row.

Sakura looked at the people who were putting in order the last book shelve. They were cleaning the book shelve to take advantage from the situation.

'If they cleaned all of the bookshelves as they were picking up, than eight hours to do so was okay' thought Sakura sitting in a chair in front of a computer and entered her library card number to log on.

She looked for crystal bearers in the Google search bar and found many pages. But she got in Wikipedia.

Wikipedia was one of her favorite information source. Most of all when she had little time to look for information because Wikipedia had short and good texts about what she searched for.

Sakura opened Wikipedia and started to read 'Crystal bearers: Their name says what they manipulate…' Sakura kept on reading.

After eleven minutes she finished reading the crystal bearers and went on to dragon riders and then to the sword wielders.

After she was done searching she printed out the information that she had pasted in word and headed out of the library and to her dormitory.

She arrived, opened the door and closed it behind her "I'm back Tenshin" she said heading to her bedroom.

She entered and threw herself in her bed by the very same dragon to which she had talked the first day of school.

"Tenshin, where is Naronuske?" asked Sakura looking at the ceiling.

"…"

*sight* "I guess I won't find him If I don't clean up these mess, will I?" asked Sakura to the red dragon that lay on the untidy bed by her.

"I just came from school and work in the lunch room and now this. This sucks" said Sakura to the red dragon

"Oh well let's start" said Sakura to the stuffed animal once again as she headed to her stereo and put some music on.

She had put on a disk that she had sent to do with the list of her favorite songs. It had cost quite a bit but it was worth it. First she heard the beginning of Behind These Hazel eyes from Kelly Clarkson as she started to pick up the things from her floor. She finished and did the same on the small kitchen and the small living room as every heart from Boa started playing

Next she placed everything in its place if it wasn't, second she dusted and swiped her furniture and things.

Third she made her bed, fourth she mopped with a bit more of experience than the last time she tried to mop her dormitory.

She began to sweat pretty fast. If there was something bad about the school's dormitories it would be that they were hard to clean up if you let the dirt accumulate.

Fifth, she washed the toilet, the sink and the tub in the bathroom. She wiped the mirror, washed the slide door of the bathroom and mopped the floor.

When she was done she was exhausted, but she smelled bad and needed a bath with urgency.

Sakura let the water run as she undressed, being careful to not leave her uniform crumbled up, for it was the only one she had left for tomorrow Friday.

She stepped in the tub that was filled with warm water and perfumed stars that were visible among the bubbles.

She carefully slid her body in the bath tub so she wouldn't slip.

As soon as Sakura's body came in contact with the water her muscles started to relax.

"Some bath this is, It feels so good" said Sakura as she applied shampoo in her pink hair. Her shampoo smelled like wild fruits and she loved that smell.

She scrubbed her body, played a bit with the water and then washed off the shampoo, falling asleep in the tub half way though.

&&& TWENTY MINUTES LATER&&&

Sakura was still asleep in the bath tub, but it wouldn't last much longer, because the water was getting colder by every passing minute.

'Wait mother, I…' Sakura was dreaming, but all of a sudden she felt tickles in her nose, half waking up she rubbed her nose with her wrist and turned a bit in the tub, placing her hands under her head and her elbows by her naked chest. *ashu* sneezed Sakura waking up completely.

When she moved, she had released the heat her body held and ran her body though the almost cold water sending a shiver though her shoulders.

Sakura stood up, 'how could I have slept in such cold water' she thought as she trembled. Sakura had always suffered of cold. Even if she manipulated fire, it didn't help much.

She took out the tub's plug and let the shower run so that she could wash her body and apply conditioner to her hair.

As she finished she wrapped a towel to her body and went out of the bathroom but when she did she could hear a loud knock on the door.

'I must've not heard it because of the running water and the closed door' thought Sakura as she headed to open the door.

'Hey Sakura' sang her inner

'what?' asked Sakura as she placed her hand in the door knob and turned it.

'He he, you're wearing a single towel and nothing more' said Sakura's inner as Sakura opened the door and met Naruto's and Sasuke's faces. Sasuke was wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts. Black converse and gray socks. Naruto was wearing a white shirt and orange fisher pants with orange tennis shoes.

'not to mention a very small towel' grinned her inner

'listening to you won't help me keep cool for my blood not to run to my cheeks' thought Sakura as she stood there.

Naruto and Sasuke looked her from head to toe. Sakura tried ignoring them as much as she could, but it was hard.

"C-come in" stuttered Sakura

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you wearing only a towel?" asked Naruto pointing to Sakura's body.

"Well, I was just took a bath" said Sakura a bit embarrassed.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked at the kitchen "where is this famous soup of yours?" he asked as he still looked for any trace of a container.

"You see, I was taking a bath and then I fell asleep so I haven't made it yet" said Sakura as her cheeks became redder.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned dumbly.

"So you fell asleep in the bathtub?" asked Sasuke mockingly "no wonder why you are so pale"

"It has happened few times" retorted Sakura without thinking. Sakura covered her mouth 'damn' she cursed in her mind

'You have just given one of the guys who bothers you another reason to bother' grinned her inner self.

"So it has happened before?" asked Sasuke still with his smirk as Naruto's frown disappeared and was replaced by a grin.

"I… sort of…"

"We came here to eat the said soup, why don't you start preparing it instead of looking for lame excuses" said Sasuke as his smirk started to fade.

"…"

Sakura didn't have anything else to say, so she turned around and headed to her room to put clothes on.

"Take a seat" said Sakura as she kept on walking.

&&& Five minutes later &&&

Sakura came out of her room with a red and white t-shirt red from the torso and white from the sleeves and neck, a black short and flip flops.

Her hair was loose because it was wet. Sakura didn't like to bathe two times in one day, but it was necessary because she smelled really bad after so much cleaning.

Sasuke and Naruto were watching TV when she came out.

Sakura walked to the kitchen and turned on the fire, placed a pot on the fire and reached up to grab a little yellow box.

'Why did I put the box so high up?' she asked herself

'Don't ask me' said her inner.

Sakura stood in her tiptoes and tried reaching up, but still no result.

A bigger hand than hers reached up to grab it for her and came down again to be inspected by the owner of the hand.

"Thanks Naru-, I mean Sasuke" said Sakura taking the box from him. She walked to the refrigerator and took out some things as she asked "do you need anything?"

"Hn. Do you have any good movies?" asked Sasuke

"Sakura closed the fridge and turned to one of the cabinets to take out a picking tablet.

"I do, but I need someone to pickle the potatoes" said Sakura

Sasuke frowned, but returned to his normal expressionless self as he called out "Naruto"

"What do you want teme?" Asked Naruto as he lazily changed the channel.

"Sakura wants to know what you think of a cake she made." Said Sasuke looking though the kitchen's bow and into the living room.

Naruto appeared by the kitchen door in no time after hearing what Sasuke said.

"Where's the cake Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto excitedly

"Naruto, there's no cake, Sasuke lied but I want you to ask you for a favor" said Sakura.

Naruto's smile disappeared when hearing this and he said "I have to go watch my program" as he turned around

"Oh no you're not, you are going to help me with the potatoes" said Sakura as she pulled Naruto in the kitchen and towards the counter by the arm

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to please" wined Naruto as he was dragged deeper into the kitchen

"Well I'm leaving" said Sasuke as he tucked his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, you won't go ether, you are going to help me slice onions" said Sakura grabbing Sasuke by his gray t-shirt and pulling him towards the kitchen counter.

Naruto pouted "If I would've known I had to help I would've gone to Icharaku's ramen shop"

"Stop complaining and get to work. Besides, this soup is better that that stinking Ramen of yours Naruto" said Sakura as she put water in the pot that was on the stove.

"whatever" said Naruto

"You'll see" said Sakura "now, what you will do Sasuke is watch this water here and…" said Sakura as she pointed to the water in the pot and then kneeled down to take out another pickling tablet of a cabinet.

"You will also pickle this onion" said Sakura giving Sasuke a knife and sitting him down on a stool near the kitchen bar.

Sakura grabbed an onion that she had taken out of the fridge and gave it to him.

After she left Sasuke to figure out how to cut an onion she turned to Naruto.

"How are you doing Naruto?" she asked looking at his chopped potatoes

The potatoes that Naruto had cut were small and neat.

"wow, I didn't think you would be good at this Naruto" said Sakura a bit surprised

"I sometimes help the man in Ichakaru's ramen shop to pickle his vegetables when I don't have money for ramen because I used it to pay the scholarship or something" said Naruto grinning.

'Naruto doesn't remain angry for small things so easily' thought Sakura as she smiled back at Naruto.

"Ne Sakura-chan, could you put some music on?" asked Naruto

"sure" said Sakura heading to her stereo that was in her room.

"If you have any three days grace that would do it" called Naruto after Sakura.

A few moments later, Sakura came out of her room as the song Pain by three days grace sounded.

"now, let's see how you're doing Sasuke" said Sakura looking over Sasuke's shoulder and at his work.

Sakura frowned.

"That's…umm"

She started looking for the words to describe Sasuke's work without being rude.

Her words caught Naruto's attention and he turned to look at what Sakura was trying to describe.

"Wha- ha ha ha ha ha" was the sound of Naruto's laughter

"You suck at this Sasuke, and here I was thinking you were good in anything you did, but you aren't. No wonder why you almost failed cooking class last year" said Naruto as he tried hard to talk without laughing.

Sakura looked at the pile of… dough that was on one corner of the pickling tablet. It looked ridiculous.

Naruto's laughter rang though the kitchen until Sasuke hit him on the head.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked angry and was a bit red. Sakura couldn't say if it was by anger or embarrassment.

Naruto still snickered and Sasuke glared about to hit him again but he stopped when he felt a small warm hand holding his left hand. Sakura had grabbed his hand that was holding a knife.

"Here, I'll teach you how to do it" she offered kindly.

Sasuke was taken aback by the hand hold but glared at Sakura. The stools were tall and so was the kitchen bar, so Sakura was almost at Sasuke's level and only a little bit above him.

"You want to learn don't you?" asked Sakura responding to his glare.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke looking at the onion.

Sakura took the onion and placed it on the center of the pickling tablet and pulled Sasuke's hand so that both their hands would be in the right position to pickle the onion.

Sasuke looked at how the knife went though the white layers of the onion for a while. But his attention was taken away from the onion to Sakura's hand because of the feeling he was having. It was so warm and small. It was a strange sensation but when he realized he was being irrational, he tried harder to put his attention in the onion, but failed when he felt Sakura's chest touch his back.

A small blush appeared in his face as he felt her heat warm up his back and her soft flesh brush against his hard toned one.

"-ske are you listening?" Asked Sakura looking at him.

"Hn"

"Why are you blushing?" she asked once again

"I'll tell you why he is blushing Sakura-chan. The teme is red because y-" started Naruto who had watched what happened.

"Shut the hell up Naruto" snapped Sasuke as he fought to keep himself calm.

"well, let's just forget about it. Sasuke, did you see how it's done?" asked Sakura taking a step back from her last position, breaking the contact and with it Sasuke's hassle.

"Hn" responded Sasuke as he placed the knife over the onion and sliced it as Sakura had done.

"It seems you learned something new today. Who said prodigies were good in everything" said Sakura walking to the stove and lowering the fire.

'The teme has some explanation to do, but mean while I'll enjoy the song' thought Naruto releasing the past situation with the thought of bringing it up later.

"you're sick of feeling down you're not the only one, trust me and take my hand when the lights go out you'll understand" Was heard Naruto's voice as he sang along with the song that was playing.

Sakura added oil to the pot and started to sing along with Naruto.

"Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain like it rough because I rather feel pain than nothing at all" both of them sang

Sakura took the onions that Sasuke had messed up and the one he had sliced and put them in the water and oil to flavor them up.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Why did you add water? I mean is it not supposed to be only oil?" asked Naruto

"that's part of my recipe" said Sakura

Yo! I'm back. I was too lazy to upload and I know I took a lot. But here is chapter seven.

Another reason of why I didn't upload soon was because I had no inspiration.

Reviews are inspiration to me and I have took the decision that many authors in fanfiction net have took. I'll add a no reviews no story rule to this fanfic.

So to get to read the next chapter of how the soup turned out, you'll have to review.

At least five reviews till next chapter.

Sorry, but you guys left me no choice. Ja-ne


	8. Chapter 8

&&& SOME TIME AFTER THE COOKING WAS DONE &&&

"Now for the first dish" said Sakura as she placed two soup filled plates in front of the two sitting boys. She hadn't only prepared the soup, but also rice balls.

"Let's see how good Sakura-chan's soup is" said Naruto as he raised his spoon from the table and placed it over the bowl containing the soup, ready to get dipped any moment.

Sakura went back to the kitchen and served another bowl for herself for she hadn't eaten. After she served her soup she decided to take the rice balls with her so that she wouldn't stand up again. She took out a big plate and placed six rice balls stacked on each other because otherwise they wouldn't fit in the plate.

She went out of the kitchen with the bowl on one hand and the plate in the other, walking carefully so the soup wouldn't spill or a rice ball would fall.

When Naruto saw this he stood up from a table that Sakura had bought and placed between the living room and the kitchen counter making it a small dinning crystal table and said "Sakura-chan let me help you"

Naruto took the plate from her and carried it the few steps there were left to the table.

"Thanks Naruto, no wonder why you and Hinata get along so well" said Sakura as she noticed that Naruto was really sweet, someone perfect for a shy girl like Hinata.

Naruto blushed a little "you think so Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded as she sat down. "Now let's thank god for the food" she said bowing her head and starting the prayer without waiting to hear the replies of the boys that sat with her. "We give thanks for the food that so hardly has come to the table and we pray that the poor somehow get a small portion of what we have today. Naruto continue and then Sasuke" said Sakura with her head still bowed.

"Uhh… yeah, give food to those who don't have and give us something to eat tomorrow" said Naruto looking at the table

"…"

"Teme, your turn" said Naruto

"…"

"Teme come on I'm hungry" said Naruto looking from the table to Sasuke. Sakura looked up. Sasuke was glaring at the wall, but he looked angry, Sakura could see a bit of nostalgia in his look undoubtedly recognizing it with no mistake because she had suffered it too.

'He probably isn't catholic' Thought Sakura trying to place the thoughts from the past that came to her mind aside.

'He obviously has something other than that' said Sakura's inner

"I can see that, but I'm no one to ask him why besides I wouldn't bring anything other than pain whatever it is' replied Sakura.

"Amen" said Sakura finishing the pray and right after taking her spoon in between her white creamy fingers and her palm.

Naruto followed Sakura, but looked at Sasuke a bit worried before for brief moments.

On the other hand, Sasuke took his spoon after Naruto and Sakura did and returned to his normal expression.

'It's so…' thought Sakura as she took in the flavor of the soup in her mouth. She gulped it down a few seconds later and said "what do you guys think?"

"I have to say, it can compete with ramen" said Naruto looking at the red soup with a big smile.

"Not bad, for a Haruno that is" said Sasuke as he completely became himself again.

"Then don't eat it" said Sakura standing up and taking the plate from both of the boys. She placed the bowls on the table, one on each side of her plate and stood there with one hand on front of each Naruto's and Sasuke's plates. She had expected a congratulations or a compliment that would make her blush but no they had decided to give her their could side after the nice deed she had done of offering them her special soup.

"No wait Sakura-chan, ramen is delicious and what I said was a compliment because your soup is delicious too" said Naruto looking yearningly at the soup that lay on the table behind Sakura's slim arm.

Sakura smiled, gave Naruto his plate back and turned to look at Sasuke "and what do you have to say?"

"Hn" he grunted as he looked lazily at Sakura

"what's that supposed to mean, be more clear" ordered Sakura not moving an inch from her protective position over the bowls.

Sasuke glared and Sakura glared back neither of them wanting to have their way crushed.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke so he would move or say something but got no response.

They glared for another second until Sasuke stretched his arm out of nowhere and without Sakura being able to stop him because of the small surprise she had felt, he took her bowl, which wasn't behind any of her arms, but in front of her stomach.

Sasuke dragged the bowl across the glass table and raised the spoon to his mouth in question of seconds.

"H-hey, that's my bowl!" said Sakura stepping to Sasuke's side and reaching out to her bowl but she didn't get what she wanted. Sasuke was faster and dragged the bowl to another spot. Sakura tried taking it there but failed again. Their fight became a game. Sasuke moving the plate and taking a spoonful of the bowl from time to time showing that he was making fun of Sakura for not being fast enough and Sakura getting angrier every time she failed to grab her bowl.

"I'm getting bored with your childish games Sasuke" growled Sakura as she smashed both arms in the table and Sasuke moved the bowl once more.

At Sakura's strength the table moved and Sasuke smirked "bored? You can't even touch the bowl." He boasted out sarcastic moving once again the said bowl.

"Sakura furrowed her brows and did a faster movement than her last ones achieving to touch the bowl. Sasuke acted quickly by taking hold of the bowl so to move it again but as soon as he did he let go abruptly, making the bowl turn and the soup fly. "Shit" He cursed as he brought up his soaked hand to his face level and then looked at his wet clothes.

He had gotten burned when he grabbed the bowl and spilled the soup when letting go.

Sasuke looked around him. The floor had soup all over and so did he. "How did you-"

"Simple, I am the dragon rider that controls fire remember?" said Sakura with a smirk on her lips as she made a small flame of fire go out of her left hand that danced on her fingers while her right hand rested on her hip.

"I sent a wave of heat though my fingers when I touched the bowl and being so small, the bowl received my wave like a fly a bucket of water and got hot enough to burn" Sakura started laughing after saying that. Sasuke looked funny, he was looking at his hands with furrowed brows, his lip was up in a pouty manner and he was crouched on a seat that had red soup all over, not to mention his pants and T-shirt too.

Sasuke's attention went to Sakura as he heard her crystal clear laugh.

He glared at her. "You're annoying" he said sourly.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth and another on her stomach trying to drop her laugh, but all she could do was step back because her laughter wouldn't stop. She leaned the wall with her back as she started to calm down.

She was so lost in her laughter that she didn't notice that Sasuke had returned to his eating and was about to finish his soup as Naruto was eating his second rice ball.

Sakura sighted and walked to her seat a bit shaky by her laughter. She knew that what she had been laughing about wasn't that funny but when she was little she had learned to laugh for the simplest of things and now when she thought something was a bit funny she lost control of herself.

"Sakura-chan, do you believe in god?" asked Naruto as he bit the left corner of his rice ball

"Well… I pray and trust there is even if somewhere deep in me I think there isn't" said Sakura almost drinking down her soup.

"Is that why you pray?" asked Naruto licking his fingers to clean them from their rice flavor.

Sakura nodded as she quickly emptied her bowl and bit a rice ball.

"And you Teme, why did you not pray?" asked Naruto leaning back on his chair.

Sasuke bit his rice ball with his eyes closed and said "praying… doesn't go with me"

"But I thought you went to church when you were eight years old" said Naruto

"I did, but it was just to see how superstitious and catholic people lived their lives" he answered taking another bite of his food.

"You've never been one to care about other people's lives teme" said Naruto

"Back then I did" replied Sasuke

The truth is that Sasuke had once believed in god, but stopped believing because he had prayed that his father would spend more time with him, that he would see him the way he saw Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He had also prayed that he would be always happy and little after he did all of his family was massacred by the person he loved and admired most, his brother Itachi. After all that happened he kept on praying, praying that he could go on still living happy, that he could erase all the bad things from his mind and when all hopes had abandoned him he still prayed that he could at least join his family in death and not even in that he had succeeded. everything he prayed for and his hopes attached to his prays were washed away and Sasuke thought he has been childish to depend on such a thing as a god and done nothing himself but it was too late by then.

"… so Naruto, Sasuke, tell me about you guys" said Sakura breaking the silence that had been in the atmosphere after Sasuke's answer to Naruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate to hold back because of the previous situation and spoke "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a wonderful ninja that will become Hokage. The fourth hokage Minato and his wife Kushina were my parents before dying because of the nine tails that attacked Konoha in October tenth, which means my birthday because the nine tails was sealed in me the very day I was born. I was also born a dragon rider and learned how to control my powers when I was thirteen. I grew up knowing the Bastard, also known as Sasuke Uchiha. I met him when I was seven much to my misfortune, but we became pals and he hit my head so that I would remember the things they teached in school and I would pass year. Later on after meeting we met more friends like Neji, his cousin Hinata and bushy brow. And here I am now telling you about my awesome life Sakura-chan"

'So that 's how he passed the past school years, Sasuke helped him study' Sakura raised a brow 'but still more amazing is that he has the nine tails inside him and lives a normal… well almost normal life.' She looked at Naruto as her lips parted in surprise.

"you made that sound like a fairytale" Sasuke held his glass with water and took it to his mouth after saying that.

"How so?" asked Naruto placing his elbows on the table

"Referring to yourself as a wonderful ninja and with the annoying happy tone" Sasuke put down his glass without letting go and stretching his hand up to a fourth of the table.

"Feh, I want to see how you do it then" said Naruto

"… I'm seventeen; I hate annoying people and had a pretty good life ever since I remember"

'Okay' thought Sakura sweat dropping 'I think I liked more Naruto's speech'

"I sounded like telling a fairy tale and you sounded like a totally selfish and cold bastard teme" grinned Naruto closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his head

"So Naruto, when we talked in the hallway before being chased by fan girls a few weeks ago, by saying that you had internal beasts you meant that the nine tailed fox is inside you?" asked Sakura

"yup"

"Unbelievable" said Sakura in awe, making Naruto's grin wider.

They continued to talk about random things for half an hour. Mostly Sakura and Naruto because Sasuke left twenty minutes early and the time he stayed he only talked to say negative things ether to Naruto or Sakura.

After Naruto left, Sakura washed the dishes, cleaned the remaining mess of the soup Sasuke had spilled, did homework and went to her room. (you see, Sasuke had cleaned up the soup, not by will of course and still hadn't done it well.)

Sakura dug in her bed side table's drawer and took out a silver notebook. It was her diary. She grabbed a black pen that rested by her alarm clock and stated to write.

'Today was a strenuous day; I did quite a bit of chores today and realized something that I hadn't realized before. Doing chores is more exhausting than training is, probably because I don't enjoy chores much and I do enjoy training but still, I don't think I'll be able to find the good side of chores in a while. I woke up late today and arrived late to nature's class being sent to detention after Orochimaru sensei gave out class. He left us homework and I liked doing it because I found out something new more pleasing than finding out how tiring chores are. I read that crystal bearers kill their mothers in birth. Once a crystal bearer is born he reacts to the sudden change of temperature and atmosphere so he lets out his powers that accompany him ever since he is in his or her mother's belly. Once he releases that power he uses the materials in the new air to make crystals around his petite body. The reaction is as soon as the child's head goes out of his mother and as a result he kills her by imbedding the crystals in her body. Later on the child uses some temporary mind control that lies inside him to use his father to take care of him. It's pretty creepy and a bit satanic if you ask me, but Its necessary for the balance, In fact it is mother Nature the one who provides crystal bearers of their temporary mind controlling powers because she knows that the father of the son or daughter that kills his own mother would undoubtedly reject such a child. I really like Nature class Its one of my favorites because every creature is different in their way.

Changing the subject, Naruto and Sasuke came to my dormitory today because I offered them one of my specialties, Sakura soup. They were in detention too because of Naruto chasing a ladybug so they were grounded with me on doing chores. That's when I invited them to eat.

Everything went just fine except that Sasuke acted a bit strange. I left that aside in the moment but I still wonder why he acted in such a manner when we were eating and also his answers weren't too convincing. Oh well, I guess I'm no one to butt into his personal matters. Good night anyways.

&&& THE NEXT DAY AFTERNOON IN SAKURA'S DATE &&&

Sakura was standing in the said spot where Ino had arranger for her to meet with James. She was thinking of a not too mean way to turn the guy down. She knew she had been dumb to not think of telling him that she couldn't go out with him during the week but she had totally forgotten she had a date until Ino pestered her on the last hour of Friday's classes with hints of naughty actions she imagined Sakura doing. Sakura didn't like people who were dirty minded but in Ino it was fun because of the way she expressed herself.

Sakura sighted and stood thinking 'How about something like I'm sorry but something came up. No I don't like to lie. You are really nice, but I really have no interest in you. No that's too direct'

'C'mon there are other times that you've been way too direct with embarrassing subjects and _now_ you hesitate to break a kid's heart?" asked Sakura's inner making Sakura stop her thinking about what she would say once her date arrived

'First of all he's not a kid. He's older than us, second I didn't mean to be direct, it just came out natural those times and third I can't break his heart because that would mean killing him because the heart is the part of the body that pumps oxygen though our bodies and no oxygen in a living being means no life.'

'shies I meant the heart part as in making him feel bad, you didn't have to bring up your annoying scientific terms' Sakura could see her inner self crossing her arms and standing in a demanding position.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a step from where she was standing to take a more suitable position because one of her legs was becoming a bit numb.

'Anyways… maybe I should say-' she was interrupted by a hand in her shoulder that made her turn around to see smiling sweetly.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too much" were the words that escaped his lips in a bit of a nervous tone.

Sakura looked at him for a brief second and that was enough to tell her that he had spent his time choosing his clothes. "Hi, I didn't wait to much so don't worry"

"Did you have some special place in mind to which you wanted to go to?" he asked looking down at her body.

Sakura looked down to see what he was seeing and looked up again with a little nervous tone matching his "I guess you asked that because of my clothes. You see I…" Sakura started as she quickly looked for answers in her head.

She hadn't put on something that a girl would wear on a date. She had baggy wore out shorts that went above her knee with oil paint on them and a white baggy long sleeved shirt that was big enough for two Sakuras. She would've been mistaken for a beggar if it weren't because of her clean, creamy skin and shiny hair that gave her a delicate and refined touch.

'If you didn't want to hurt the guy you could've at least dressed in something more suitable so that you wouldn't give out the impression of not even caring to think about going out with him' Sakura's inner sat bored looking on a table that she created in Sakura's mind to sit down on.

'you're right I messed up' Sakura gulped and got ready to finish her started sentence but was cut off.

"Ha ha" The brown haired boy's laugh startled Sakura "I somehow knew this was going to happen Sakura. You don't want to go out with me right?" He asked looking at her with a smile on his face

Sakura blinked a few times and looked at him a bit confused "well yes, am I that obvious?"

"A girl that looks like you and has such a personality as the one you've displayed before me cannot be interested in dating the opposite sex right now. But I would still appreciate to be your friend" He said stretching out his hand for Sakura to shake.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at his hand and after a while she stretched her hand to shake it "Thank you and I'm glad you understand" Sakura looked at him and noticed that his smile was fake; he was bad in hiding his feelings, even worse than her.

Sakura looked at him in the eyes and he turned away fast to avoid her gaze "See you later Sakura" He said with a quivery voice.

*sight* "It wasn't my intention to… the poor guy" she said to herself as she slowly started to walk back to the building she had come out of.

'You suck at these things' said Sakura's inner shaking her head

"I always" replied Sakura as she kept on walking

"no, you haven't there was once a time when you were good and it came out natural' said her inner

'Oh yeah? I don't remember'

'I wasn't expecting you to, It was ten years ago' said her inner looking at Sakura sternly

'ten years? You mean when I was six?'

"Sakura-chan!" sounded a familiar chirpy voice interrupting Sakura's internal conversation.

Sakura looked up to the center of the voice and smiled "Hi Naruto"

"He, Sakura-chan I was thinking about going to go do _**it**_ on Monday after classes" He said smiling widely.

"Couldn't have picked a better time Naruto" Sakura looked at his blonde companion and noticed he looked down at her

"Did you just wake up Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto dropping a slight bit his smile.

"… you caught me Naruto" Was Sakura's reply even if she knew that that was the way she liked to dress when she was alone in the place she called home.

"Don't worry, I just woke up too, but I slept with my normal clothes on" said Naruto pointing to his jeans and red, orange long sleeved shirt.

"That explains your abnormally messy hair Naruto" said Sakura with a slight chuckle.

"I'll tell the guys, so be ready" said Naruto going back to the main subject.

"Yeah" and she started to retake her way again.

&&& NEXT MORING IN SEVENTH PERIOD &&&

"Busquen el significado de la palabra paranoia en su libro, pagina 49" said the Spanish teacher Amelia.

In Konohagakure they didn't teach French or Italian for a second language like in other schools, there they teached Spanish. And now it was Naruto's, Gaara 's and Ino's turn to take the head breaking period and learn new things. Pft as if, each one of the said persons were paying attention in anything else other than the class.

'gosh, this is boring. I don't understand a thing of what Miss Amelia is saying. Why does she have to talk in Spanish, couldn't she just talk in English and explain to us what every Spanish word means with pictures and songs? It would be a lot easier that way but no, she has to do it the hard way and break our heads.' Thought a bored Naruto as he looked out the window. But then it came to him. That afternoon after classes, he, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura were going to go to the forest to change Sakura's dragon's location.

They had planned doing so for the last two weeks. But teachers had been going crazy on homework plus the study part for the exams that were to be applied in the end of first semester that was really close. So they hadn't been able to change the red dragon's location and now exams had just finished on Tuesday and they were back to a more relaxed schedule, having the perfect opportunity of going into the forest to do what they wanted.

"pss… pss… Gaara" whispered Naruto to Gaara who was sitting in front of him.

"What do you want Naruto?" was heard the proprietor of the low hiss.

"You know, today we are going to go to the forest to take the fire dragon to the waterfall with the rest of the dragons." Naruto said in a whisper placing his hand by his mouth so that no one would see his mouth moving or at least no one from his right side.

"… okay"

Naruto grinned, he had fulfilled his mission of telling the four of his friends about what was to be done that day.

'Ahora que ya terminaron comiencen la lectura en voz alta uno por uno" said the teacher.

&&& AFTER SPANISH CLASS &&&

"Damn that Spanish class" said Naruto walking down the hall with Gaara by his side.

"You always curse all classes that involve memorizing something" said Gaara with his view to the front.

"I can't help it; it's hard to memorize things"

Gaara kept on looking at the front and Naruto lost his view in the crowd.

"Hey there's Sakura-chan" said Naruto heading to a different direction. Gaara followed Naruto to see what Sakura would say about changing the location of her dragon that day.

"Sakura-chan I did what I said I would do, I told the guys" said Naruto standing by Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto… Is Sasuke coming too?" Sakura started to walk with Naruto and Gaara by her sides.

"Yeah, the teme isn't a dragon rider, but he likes our dragons and to spend time with them even if he would never admit it" said Naruto shrugging.

"That's nice. Hey Gaara, how was Spanish class?"

"Normal" Gaara shot daggers at a passing boy who glared at him and the boy sped his pace.

"Do you understand that class Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura

"yes, I actually like it"

"why? It's so boring" frowned Naruto raising up his arms and stretching.

"Because it's easy and I can pass without paying attention so it's one of the classes where I can space out and the teacher won't say anything because I handle her subject with ease." Sakura opened one of her notebooks and searched though the pages and once she found what she was looking for, she placed her finger on it and then closed the notebook again.

"Sakura-chan I really don't know how you do it, you never seem troubled in class and when teachers ask you something or expect something from you, you always leave them more than satisfied. And that's not all; you also get advantage out of it by being able to space out and are not punished. When I space out I always get punished or become the reason of the class's laughter"

"I do it with enthusiasm. Naruto when you like something, paying attention to it is easier than when you prefer and find more interesting Lala land" Sakura looked at the blonde with a tired expression because she knew that what she was saying was nothing more than the obvious and that it didn't require any science.

"The thing is I find anything the teachers say hard and boring" Naruto said

"Leave it, he's a lost case Sakura" said Gaara putting an end to the blonde's complains and Sakura's replies.

"mmm, I have to head to microbiology, so see you guys later" Sakura turned the corner they were just about to pass and waved good bye to both seventeen year olds.

&&& AFTER EIGHT PERIOD &&&

Neji was walking to the meeting spot that was accorded to be the rock reef with the water fall in campus #2. Neji thought that finding the fourth dragon rider was good and that having another dragon companion for the three dragons that were past the Scorch Mountain in Konoha would suit them well plus the fact that the fire dragon wouldn't feel lonely any longer.

He kept on walking when he noticed a pink head going his way. 'Sakura' he thought at the second after noticing the pink blur in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Neji" Sakura cached up to Neji and slowed down to his rhythm

"hi" Neji made out as he kept on walking to their destination.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Sakura looked up at him, for he was about four inches taller than her

"Mmm" Neji made out of his throat with an affirmative tone that told Sakura to spill whatever she wanted to talk about.

"Well, today after lunch I had cooking class with Kurenai sensei, but she didn't arrive for personal problems so Jiraiya went to the class to replace her but he didn't take markers with him. He said the whole class would play a game of cat and whoever the winner would be would win ten dollars and a chocolate" started Sakura smiling and looking at her surroundings at the sunny day with many little animals and bugs going from one place to another of the campus and its trees.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in the cat playing part and kept them that way for a while.

Sakura noticed and spoke to make her point of view audible.

"You shouldn't be surprised; Jiraiya sensei rarely gives out class, of what I've seen up till now and of Tsunade-sama's complains about him he doesn't take things seriously when nothing is abnormal."

Neji changed his expression to a more relaxed one, he internally agreed with Sakura. At the silence, Sakura continued her story with a deep breath making sure that Neji wouldn't get bored.

"So Jiraiya sensei searched his pockets looking for a marker to write on the white board but found nothing. He turned to me and told me to go to the office and ask for one, so I stood up and got out of the classroom. I got to the office and was about to knock but I heard voices inside because the door was cracked open." Sakura glanced at Neji, her feet and finally at the meeting point that was just ahead of them for a few yards. "Tsunade was talking to a student of the school; she was giving him instructions for what I later found out was a ninja mission. So…. I was wondering if you could tell me if It's some sort of system that Tsunade took to make her job as a hokage easier. You know, becoming principal of one of the most prodigious schools in the fire nation"

Neji nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "Yes you guess right. As you know Tsunade was hokage before she was the school's principal. One might think that being hokage was hard enough and that becoming a school's principal is crazy because it means double work but Tsunade saw it differently, she was able to see that if she took care of the school she would be able to keep a close watch on Konoha's young shinobies for the future and prepare them for hard coming days by sending them to missions assigned personally by herself. That obviously makes her work in the future easier giving its fruits of the present. I might add that her actions have not only one benefit but she seems to have taken advantage of the situation by increasing the positive results of missions by sending the school's most promising and fit students for those missions knowing best of their skills because the control of documents from the students that she manages as the principal of the school. Another advantage she has taken is that of money issues because the students of the school mostly being rich do not need the money that she pays the other ninja in the village to do the missions. As thus she has used the spare money on new buildings and for the poor sides of the village that shouldn't even exist as poor."

"Ah, I thought so but people always complain about the shinobie's age because they do not like people that are too old or ether too young so how does she convince her clients?" Sakura tried her best no to ruin the conversation as she spoke the question that lingered in her mind. She had hardly made Neji talk half as much as she had done that moment in the last week. She also knew that Neji talked little but when the matters were serious he wouldn't be as quiet as when the subjects involved normal matters or those of child games. She was glad that he had answered her question and was happy because she had obtained more information than what she had hoped for.

"you know Tsunade better than I do, you should know" Neji stopped in the meeting spot as they arrived and his view lifted to the west because from there, the west entrance of the dormitories could be seen clearly from where they stood.

"you're right, I hadn't given much thought to that" Sakura followed with her eyes to where Neji's were. Naruto and Sasuke said that they would go to their dormitories before they went to them and Gaara said that he needed to go return a book to the library before he went to them. So they were watching to see their arrival not needing to wait long.

A blur of yellow was seen though the doorway as the crystal doors began to move. A hand went against the glass and Naruto's face came to sight as the rest of his body did. Following right behind was Sasuke who walked calmly catching up to the blond. Naruto had a white paper bag in his left hand and Sasuke carried a black one in his left.

Both teens approached the watching male and female "Sakura-chan, Neji aren't you exited because the day to see our dragons finally came?" asked Naruto as he looked at the people in front of him.

"I am!" Sakura raised her hand with an energizing move and with a smile on her face because the excitement Naruto held seemed to be contagious and affective in Sakura's body.

Naruto grinned "That's the spirit Sakura-chan. Unlike these bastards who won't smile or have fun even if their lives depended on it" Sakura smiled wider at Naruto. He had a point.

"Mmm, I'm here" came a dry but grown and clear masculine voice from above Sakura's shoulder that made her shiver.

"G-gaara, you came" stuttered Sakura as she breathed slowly to recuperate from the shiver that had stiffened her neck.

"Something wrong?" asked Gaara with his dry voice that had a tint of concern in it.

"You just scared me that's all" Sakura turned to him.

"Let's go, the sooner we arrive the later we get to come" Naruto said as he jumped up a tree and speed up to the next one. The rest followed each jumping in different timings so that they wouldn't be in the way of the others.

Thats it. I really didn't get the five reviews. But i think it was part of my foult too for puting a fill in chapter so even if i didn't get the five reviews i've uploaded. I gope you review this time do because if you don't i really won't upload next time.

5 reviews till next chapter kay. BYE!


End file.
